


Slaves of the Sisterhood

by Cheriluvs10



Series: The Sisterhood of Karn [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:10:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 29
Words: 37,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2444924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheriluvs10/pseuds/Cheriluvs10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doctor/Rose. Tenth Doctor, Eleventh Doctor, Twelfth Doctor, War Doctor and Clara. Second in the Sisterhood of Karn series. After finding help, Clara and the Doctors race back to Karn to try to rescue Twelve and Rose. But will they rescue them before the Sisterhood turns them both into weapons and use them to restore the rule of the Pythia to the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: This story is the second in The Sisterhood of Karn series. The first story is The Sisterhood of Karn. You'll have to read that one to understand what's going on with this one.

Chapter One

Clara stood by the Eleventh Doctor as he flew the TARDIS through the vortex on the way to Karn. She had tried to explain what was going on as quickly as she could. She had to admit too that it was nice being back with her old Doctor, the one who wasn't afraid to hug or say something without sarcasm dripping from his lips. She also found it amusing that the three Doctors hadn't stopped dissing one another. When she told them what the Twelfth Doctor looked like, the War Doctor laughed triumphantly.

"So, you decided to take my advice and stop looking like little kids," he crowed.

Eleven and Ten flashed an annoyed look his way while War Doctor grinned.

"I may be Granddad but I still have a bit of authority, eh?" he said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you're bloody brilliant. Moving on and getting back to the problem at hand here…," Eleven said, rolling his eyes while Clara giggled. "I think we need to land a day later than you left in case the women are still hunting for you."

"And land a bit further away in case the women are still hunting for her," Ten added.

"But what about the Doctor and Rose, will they be alright if we leave them there for a day?" Clara asked Eleven.

Eleven and Ten shared a glance. Ten sighed and walked up to Clara's side.

"We can't land in the thick of it, we need to strategize," he said gently to Clara. "They're looking for you, probably expecting you to return so we have to wait. I know we're brilliant but we're still four against twenty or thirty and it sounds like they won't hesitate to harm or kill me and Rose to stop us rescuing them."

"And the Sisterhood are nutters but I'm sure you've figured that out already," War Doctor said, walking over to them. "Like they said, there is strength in numbers so we need to get the upper hand before we try to rescue them."

"And then after that, we have to go back to the other problem," Eleven told Ten. "Isn't life grand sometimes."

"Grand and extremely complicated," Ten said. "I'm going to have take a nice, long holiday after all this."

"Same here," Eleven said, nodding.

"I wish I could but unfortunately I have to do something in addition to sorting out these two tasks," War Doctor. "And I'm hoping I won't have to worry about a holiday or anything else for that matter."

Ten and Eleven shared another glance but said nothing. Eleven slapped his hands together when the TARDIS landed and powered down.

"We're here," he said. "Karn, hopefully one day after you left it."

"Hopefully?" Clara said.

"Well…there are no certainties in life," Eleven said with a shrug.

"Shush," War Doctor said, holding up his hand. "Listen."

Everyone fell silent as they listened for sounds outside the door. Finally, after two minutes of listening, Ten ventured over to the door, opened it a bit and took a peek outside.

"Well…" the Doctor said after a minute of scanning the surroundings, "unless they're hiding, they seem to be gone now. So…should we risk it?"

"We can't save them standing in here," War Doctor said. "I say we risk it."

"I second the motion," Eleven said.

"And I third it," Clara said.

"And it's unanimous," Ten said. "So…everybody, let's sally forth and see if we can find the missing people."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first thing Clara noticed was the TARDIS had landed much further than they did the last time. She wondered if that was the reason why no one was around and if the people searching for her were searching the spot where the TARDIS had been. She comforted herself by reasoning that at least they could see them from a distance if that were true. Unless they really were hiding.

She was glad that she was in the company of three Doctors. She felt that between the four of them, they could defeat the Sisterhood and get the Doctor and Rose back. But as she walked behind the War Doctor, she couldn't help but think of that night in the barn when she whispered to him that fear could make him stronger. It blew her mind to think that she helped the Doctor become the man he was today simply by trying to calm his childhood fears and stop his weeping.

She also noticed that these Doctors did the same thing as her Doctor, taking in all the downed spaceships with undisguised anger. She figured they were remembering when they were the Eighth Doctor and crash landed here since her Doctor did go into more detail about what happened with Cass while they were locked in the cell.

Clara informed them when they reached the spot where she had landed with the Twelfth Doctor and instantly, the three men went into surveillance mode, all of them looking in different directions for any sign of life. She watched as the War Doctor reached into a small satchel at his side, pulling out a tiny laser blaster. She then watched Eleven when he caught sight of the blaster. Eleven snorted softly in derision and turned his gaze away from War Doctor while he kept the blaster at the ready and walked off to the right in search of anyone. Clara walked over to Eleven and he smiled warmly at her.

"You don't approve of his gun?" she said softly, nodding her head towards the War Doctor.

Eleven snorted again and Clara chuckled.

"I don't need a gun like Captain Grumpy does, I can use my mind," he said while Clara grinned. "Probably can't use his mind anymore, probably has Alzheimer's or something like that."

"You do know you're talking about yourself, yeah?" Clara teased.

"I don't claim him as me so he doesn't count," Eleven teased with a twinkle in his eyes. "For all we know he's wearing adult nappies and the urine stench might give us away."

Clara giggled at that, loving that she was back with a Doctor who knew how to laugh and joke and have some fun.

As if reading her mind, Eleven motioned for Clara to follow him as they walked straight ahead.

"So how is the elderly me?" he said as he and Clara looked around for any signs of life. "Does he treat you well enough?"

"Sometimes," Clara said.

Eleven gave her a sideways glance.

"But not always?" he said.

"He's…different from you, more mature and more…caustic."

"Ugh. Just what I don't want, another grumpy me," Eleven said while Clara patted his back.

He sighed as he stopped and looked around.

"Well…don't see anything besides us," he said to Clara. "You lot find anything?" he called back to the others.

"Not a sausage," Ten said, walking towards them. "I think they've given up…at least they stopped looking here."

"We still need to be wary of a trap," War Doctor said as he walked over to them. "They might be gone but they might have done something to trap Clara in case she returned."

"In that case, we use our sonics," Eleven said. "Run a scan and sweep the area every few seconds and hopefully, if there are traps, we can find them."

The others nodded and Eleven led the way towards the cave. Clara walked by his side, keeping her eyes open while the three Doctor's scanned around them for any signs of electricity or something that would betray the presence of a trap. They did that until they found the ruins of Cass's ship and everyone stopped while the Doctors gazed at it silently.

"My Doctor told me what happened," Clara said to them. "About Cass. I'm sorry she wouldn't come with you."

"She made her choice," War Doctor said, shaking her head sadly.

"But why? Why didn't she go with you?" Clara said. "Why did she let herself die?"

"He didn't tell you that part?" Eleven said to her. "The reason why she let herself die?"

"No, he was a bit vague with that," Clara said.

"Because she saw Daleks and Time Lords as evil near the end of the Time War," Eleven said.

"But you're not evil," Clara said.

She turned and pointed to the War Doctor.

"And neither is he so don't go thinking that about him," she added.

War Doctor brightened at that.

"I like this one. I think I might take her back with me through the portal when this is finished," he said.

Clara smiled at him and he winked in return. Eleven made a face at that and snapped his fingers to get Clara's attention.

"Anyway, shall we press on?" he said to everyone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

When they finally reached the Ritual Room, Eleven told Clara to get in the midst of him and his counterparts as they slowly went inside. Eleven led the way before he had a thought and turned his head to look over his shoulder. As he suspected, War Doctor had his blaster up and at the ready.

"Be careful with that, I would like to finish out this body and not regenerate early," he said to him.

"I have used this gun for years now, I know how to handle it, Toddler Boy," War Doctor snapped at him. "If I do shoot you, it'll be straight in your gob so you won't rabbit on about timey wimey rubbish anymore."

"Yeah, yeah," Eleven said, turning his head back around while Clara giggled. "Well…so far, so good. No nutters here, apart from the nutter with the blaster aimed at my back."

"I'm not aiming it at your back, Little Miss Fearful," War Doctor said which made Clara laugh even harder.

Clara quickly apologized to everyone and sobered up but not before she caught the wink from the Eleventh Doctor. There was no one in the Ritual Room so Ten used his screwdriver to ignite an unlit torch that was in one of the holders on the wall. Eleven let him walk to the front and they followed him as they headed down the passageway.

"So far, so good," Eleven said when they didn't see anyone up ahead.

"Yes, but this torch doesn't give off much light. There could still be guards up ahead," Ten said to Eleven.

"And they'll know we're coming if you two don't shut it and keep quiet," War Doctor said from the back.

"Gee, Gramps, I think they'll know it us from the huge flaming torch that's coming their way," Eleven said over his shoulder. "Unless they have severe swamp gas in this tunnel."

"This is odd," Clara said after five minutes of silent walking. "Are you sure it's only been one day since I left? Surely they haven't given up already."

Ten and Eleven shared a glance.

"Well, the TARDIS isn't always precise," Eleven said nervously. "It could have landed a few days past your departure."

"Or several years perhaps?" War Doctor chimed in.

"No, I doubt the TARDIS would miss the mark by that much," Ten said.

"Try telling that to Amy when you see her," Eleven said to him. "Anyway, we need to keep our spirits up and be hopeful. The Doctor and Rose are depending on us."

They finally reached the closed door that led into the monastery. War Doctor told them to wait while he maneuvered his way to the front.

"I'm not taking any chances, boys. Sorry, but if they shoot at me, I'm shooting at them," he said when he noticed Ten and Eleven were rolling their eyes at his blaster. "I'll go first."

He held his blaster up as he slowly turned the knob and opened the door. Clara's heart beat rapidly, fearful not only for herself but for all of them. In the short time that she knew Ten and War Doctor, she had grown fond of them and the last thing she wanted was for all of them to be captured and tortured.

The War Doctor opened the door enough so he slid out into the room. He held the gun out in front of him, ready for anything while he quickly scanned the room and listened. Behind him, Eleven kept the door ajar wide enough so he could watch him. The War Doctor slowly walked into the center of the room and looked around, keeping his acute hearing atuned to the slightest noise. When he reached the center, he stood and listened, his ears accustomed now to hearing even the softest whirr of a Dalek's approach. He stayed that way for a moment before looking at Eleven and motioning for them to come out.

War Doctor shook his head and mouthed, "I don't hear anything," to them as they walked over. By now, Clara was fearful that they had landed years after she departed and everyone was gone, including Twelve and Rose. War Doctor got them into a huddle.

"Split up. You and Clara," he said, pointing to Eleven. "And me and him," he said, pointing to Ten. "We'll search the building for them. But…I suggest trying to find something other than your sonic because I'm pretty sure the Sisters aren't made of metal."

"Hardy har har," Eleven said while Clara bit her lip to stifle her laughter. "Okay, meet back in this room in thirty minutes."

War Doctor and Ten nodded and they walked off to the left while Eleven and Clara took the right.

"I know where the prison cells are," Clara said to Eleven.

"Lead on, Fearless Leader," Eleven replied.

Clara led him back to the cells. Eleven lit a torch with his sonic and used it as they walked down the narrow passageway. They looked in every cell, including the one the Doctor and Clara were held in but there was no sign of anyone.

"Oh God, we really did overshoot it by several years," Clara said when they continued their search and couldn't find anyone.

"But the lights are still burning in some areas," the Doctor said softly. "If they were well and truly gone, why would the lights be on. I have a feeling that they may have gone somewhere but they'll return."

Clara nodded. They continued to search but didn't found anyone. After twenty five minutes, they turned back and met the War Doctor and Ten inside the Tapestries Room.

"Anything?" Eleven asked.

"Nope, nothing," Ten said, shaking his head.

"Same," Eleven said. "Seems they've all stepped out for the moment. I told Clara that if they had abandoned this place, they wouldn't leave the lights on."

"Unless they left in a hurry," War Doctor said. "But we didn't find any evidence of that since we had the same thought."

Eleven sat down on a nearby chair while he thought. The others joined him and the War Doctor scanned the room while Eleven thought and Ten relaxed for a moment.

"Bit lavish for a religious order," War Doctor said. "Thought they were supposed to be like nuns?"

"No, they have solid gold dishes and cutlery, I saw it," Clara said. "And crystal goblets."

"Sounds a bit posh to me," Ten said. "I agree. If they are so holy, why do they act so unholy."

"Because they're a bunch of nutters who worship a flame, that's why," Eleven said.

"Maybe they went to another monastery," Clara said.

"Or went on sabbatical," Ten added.

"Or went looking for more treasure," War Doctor added. "I always thought their reasons for shooting down spaceships was a bit suspect."

"The Doctor told me they nearly burned him at the stake," Clara said.

She smiled when the three Doctors chuckled in unison at that.

"Did he tell you why?" War Doctor said to her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Yeah, they claimed you were the reason why their flame was going out," Clara said.

"Yup," Ten said. "Nearly roasted me alive for that. And then it turned out that the tube was clogged and the natural gas couldn't get through. I did them a favor that day."

"Yeah," Eleven said grimly. "Sorted Morbius and the flame and their thanks to me is carting me off to who knows where. Rassilon only knows what they're doing to me and Rose right now."

"Do you think they're dead?" Clara said, worried.

The Doctors were touched by her concern and smiled at that.

"Nah, they couldn't kill me that easily," Ten said. "Or Rose for that matter. Besides, after what you told us, my guess is that me and Rose are valuable to them. Especially if they think the Bad Wolf is still inside her. No, they're tools to that lot, more useful alive than dead."

"I agree," Eleven said. "So how do we locate them?"

"We could lure them to us instead of going to look for them," War Doctor said.

"Do you have an idea in mind then?" Ten said to him.

"Not a full fledged idea but give it time and it'll become a plan," War Doctor replied.

"In the meantime, I suggest we secure this place since no one except us is here. Try to find something we can use to block them from getting back inside or at least slow them down."

"Well in that case, I suggest we stand up and start looking," the War Doctor said.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

(Meanwhile…)

The Doctor and Rose sat together inside a prison cell on board a spaceship. After they were captured, the Sisterhood drugged them both and kept them drugged until they woke up and found themselves in a barren steel room, devoid of everything except a steel toilet and sink and some old mangy duvets that had been thrown in the corner for bedding. Neither of them had any idea where they were headed or how long they'd been drugged. The Doctor did determine that they were on a spaceship by listening to the soft humming in the walls but that was all they knew for the moment. They had just woken up two hours ago and so far no one had come to see them. There was one sliding metal door that the Doctor assumed led to the outside but when he searched for his screwdriver, he found that they had taken it.

Now he sat with Rose, waiting for something to happen. As he glanced at Rose, he could tell she was putting up a brave front but he knew her far too well to be fooled by that. He could tell she was a bit frightened but trying not to let anyone know, which was one of the things he admired about her. They had stood together and faced some of the most terrifying things in the universe and she always tried to stand her ground and be brave instead of running away and screaming.

"Do you think they know we're awake now?" Rose finally said.

"Dunno," the Doctor said, looking around at the walls. "Don't see any visible CCTV but that doesn't mean anything."

"D'ya think this is how they're going to kill us?" Rose said to him. "Let us sit here and waste away?"

"Nah, I don't think so. We're too valuable to them," the Doctor said to her. "There's my Time Lord mind and you…they think you're the Bad Wolf. No, Rose, this is just the waiting room for now."

"I'm sorry."

The Doctor frowned and looked at her.

"For what?"

"Being stupid and letting myself be caught by them. Shoulda known they wouldn't help me. Shoulda never tried to come to this universe in the first place."

"First thing…this is no time for pity parties, yeah?" the Doctor said to her. "Second. You were meant to come back here because you're part of a larger…thing. Not this though," he said, waving his hand around to indicate the cell. "This was an interference but you are meant to be here to find my earlier self to stop the stars from going out. And third, you are not stupid. You are very trusting and that can be a disadvantage of sorts but on the other hand, you are a very open and open minded person and that's the sort of person I need when I travel. I can't have narrow minded people around me who are suspicious of everything and everybody. You had no reason to believe that these people were going to do any harm to you. You landed on the wrong planet and needed assistance and sought it out. Unfortunately, you found a bunch of nutty harpies who like to prance around in clown makeup but that could happen to anyone."

Rose smiled.

"Thanks," she said.

"For what? Telling you that you shouldn't trust nutty harpies who wear clown makeup?"

"No. For putting things in perspective. I was worried that I was making a mistake by using the dimension cannon. But if I was meant to be here…"

"You are part of a larger drama," the Doctor said. "One that these nutty harpies aren't a part of. But to stop the stars from going out will take more help than you can find back in Pete's World."

Rose nodded.

"But what happens if I don't get back there in time?" she asked.

"I suppose the stars will go out and that'll be the end of everything," the Doctor said. "But that's why we're not going to let that happen. So chin up and brave heart, eh?"

"Yes, Doctor."

"That's the spirit," the Doctor said, patting her leg while Rose chuckled.

They fell silent when the door slid open. Both of them got to their feet as Ortha entered the room with a blaster pointed at them.

"Where are we?" the Doctor said.

"You and the "High Priestess" are guests on board a salvaged space freighter," Ortha said. "We are taking you to another location in case the other one returns."

"So you didn't catch her, eh?" the Doctor said gleefully. "Well, you're in a lot of danger. Clara can not only bake a soufflé but she can cram it up your arse just as skillfully."

""I believe the only one you should be worrying about at the moment is yourselves," Ortha said.

"Oh? And why is that then?" the Doctor said.

"You are both going to be…reeducated and sent out for our purposes."

"And what purpose would that be?" the Doctor said.

"Why...to conquer, of course," Ortha said. "We may have lost Gallifrey but we can still win the rest of the universe."

"And let me guess, everyone in the universe will be forced to worship a teeny, magical flame that never dies," the Doctor said.

"We will correct the wrongs that the Time Lords did to us. The Pythia will rise again and this time, she will rule over all creation."

"Your mad," Rose said. "You're just absolutely barking if you think the entire universe is gonna follow your religion."

"Oh they will, Arkytior, because you and he will act as enforcers. Anyone that doesn't believe will be eliminated."

"Just like it was in the old days," the Doctor said. "Thousands perish because they refuse to believe in some magical flame and some superstitious poppycock. If you think I'm gonna let you do this, you really are barking, as Rose puts it."

"Oh but you will assist us, Doctor," Ortha said gleefully. "And if you don't, you will both suffer."

"I'd rather die than live in a universe like the one you're imagining," the Doctor said.

"Die? No, we won't let that happen. You will live but if it's up to you whether it's a living death or not. But no matter, I have come to fetch one of you so we can start the brainwashing. I will allow you to choose which one goes first so who will it be."

Rose was about to nominate herself when the Doctor, anticipating her, stepped up and held up his hand.

"I will," he said. "Leave Rose alone."

"We will…for the moment. You," she said to Rose, "back up against the back wall and stay there till we leave."

"Doctor, no!" Rose said.

"Rose, do as she says. I'll be fine, promise."

Rose wasn't too sure of that but she did as the Doctor told her and walked backwards to the wall. She stood against it and watched while Ortha beckoned for the Doctor to follow her. She allowed him to go first and when he was through the door, she looked at Rose.

"Enjoy your respite, it won't last," she sneered before she left the room and shut the door behind her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Ortha smirked as she watched the monitor inside the Interrogation Room. After the Doctor surrendered, the women drugged him again and strapped him down to a long metal table inside the room. Then they attached some probes to his temples and began to look through his mind, trying to determine how hard it would be to brainwash him. The Doctor was of Gallifreyan origin like they were and they knew that it would take a lot to bend him to their will. But Ortha was determined to do it and claim the honor of having the greatest Time Lord of all under her thrall.

For the moment though, she was fascinated with his memories. She had heard people speak of the Doctor and his adventures before but she never knew how interesting they were and how many people had traveled with him. When she probed Rose's mind, she had seen her adventures but those were just the tip of the iceberg compared to this.

As she went deeper into his mind and accessed his more intimate memories, she began to encounter resistance from the Doctor's mind and found more barriers. It took a bit of extra umph from the probe but she managed to get through most of them, although she could tell from the grunts and moans coming from the sedated Doctor that this was causing him pain. Or perhaps the groans were caused by strain from trying to combat her intrusion.

After twenty more minutes, Ortha was deep within the Doctor's subconscious and this was when she finally found something that was not only extremely interesting but useful. During the probing, she had seen random memories of Rose's time with the Doctor from his perspective but these memories were different. She watched with fascination and a bit of revulsion at the intimacy that he had shared with Rose. Some incarnation of the Doctor was lying with Rose in bed naked and he could hear his thoughts while the Doctor stared at Rose, most of them commenting on her beauty or how wonderful she was but Ortha was taken aback by all of this. During Rose's probe, she saw how much she loved the Doctor but this…the Time Lord actually loved her in return. She stopped watching long enough to speak to Mira on the intercom, telling her to come to the Interrogation Room at once. When she entered it, Ortha brought her over to the monitor and replayed some of the memories she had found.

"He loves her?" Mira said in shock when she finished reviewing some of his memories. "The Doctor loves a backward barely functioning ape as he would a Gallifreyan?"

"No wonder he was ostracized from his own people," Ortha said to her as Mira stared at the Doctor with revulsion. "However, we can use this to control him. If he cares for the ape that much, he won't allow her to come to harm."

Mira walked over to the Doctor and gazed down at him while he slept.

"The legendary Time Lord loves a human as an equal," Mira murmured while she shook her head. "Why would he debase himself in this way? The humans are nothing. It took next to nothing to be able to brainwash the human. They are weak in every conceivable way. But yes, you're right; the Doctor was ostracized from his fellow Gallifreyans. Perhaps this…bonding is part of the reason why."

"And you think all it will take to control him is threaten his lives mate?" Mira said, amused. "I doubt we'll be able to subdue the greatest Time Lord of all time by telling him we'll torture his ape if he resists."

"No, of course not but this threat to his bond can be a part of our plan to turn him into a tool," Ortha said. "At the very least, it could provide some amusement."

"In what way?"

Ortha chuckled.

"If the Doctor loves his ape so much, perhaps we should marry them," Ortha said as she walked over to him. "After all, he should be completely bonded with his lives mate, don't you think, my dear?"

Mira grinned.

"And why not give them a honeymoon as well?" she added airily while she joined Ortha at the table.

Ortha's eyes widened when a thought struck her.

"And why not impregnate the ape?" she added. "That way we can have extra leverage against the fool."

"Can that even be done?" Mira asked.

"I don't know but we can have fun trying," Ortha replied.

The women chuckled.

"Yes, I think the Doctor and his ape will provide us with much entertainment before we send them out among the stars as our enforcers," Ortha said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After making sure they were truly alone, the three Doctors and Clara began a more exhaustive search of the monastery, in order to find some means or protection and also to satisfy their own curiosity. The four of them split up and went different ways and Ten found himself going back to the Tapestries Room to see what lay beyond the other doors. As he wandered, his thoughts drifted to Rose and he felt that old familiar longing for her and frustration that at the moment he was powerless to stop whatever torments were being done to her. He hoped that his future self would be able to keep her safe until they found them.

The Doctor paused by a locked door and used his sonic to open it. He looked inside, noticed it was dark and lit another torch before taking it and heading downwards.

"Blimey, they fancy long passageways here," he muttered to himself as he headed down the long slanting corridor.

At the end was the room filled with treasure, the Doctor stood there, his eyes agog before walking over to the pile and examining it.

"Quite a collection you have here, my dear sisters," he said as he picked up a diamond studded tiara and examined it. "I can see why you were so eager to shoot down passing spaceships."

"Hello, is anyone down here?

The Doctor looked over his shoulder when he heard Eleven calling out as he came down the passageway. He called back to him before dropping the tiara and picking up a golden doubloon.

"Rassilon's Robe!"

The Doctor looked over his shoulder again when he heard Eleven swearing a oath and nodded when he saw the stunned expression on his face.

"I believe the Sisterhood has a hobby," he said to Eleven.

"Ya think?" Eleven replied as he put his torch in a nearby holder and walked over to the treasure. "They have enough treasure here to run a small bank."

Ten watched as Eleven noted the tiara. He raised his eyebrow when Eleven picked it up and put it on his head before spreading his arms out and asking the Doctor jokingly what he thought of it.

"Oh it's most definitely you," Ten said dryly. "You need to wear that everywhere you go, especially around the Master. He'd probably enjoy you and your little tiara."

"Nah, too delicate," Eleven joked as he took it off. "Not suitable for the heat of battle. So what do you think they're going to do with all these ill gotten gains then?"

"Well, I suppose they could finance this new empire of theirs," the Doctor said, tossing the coin back on the pile. "At least it'd be a start. I'm sure they won't stop raiding other spaceships once they've proclaimed themselves the Pythia of all creation."

Eleven fell silent as he picked up a golden goblet and studied it. He glanced at Ten who was examining a golden serving platter.

"Nervous about seeing Rose again?" Eleven finally asked Ten.

"A bit. You?" Ten said.

"Somewhat more than a bit," Eleven said, putting the goblet back on the pile. "Once again, trying to put Rose somewhere does not work."

Ten snorted softly at that and nodded.

"She's more persistent than a Dalek," Ten said.

Eleven chuckled.

"But a hundred times more attractive."

"Oh yes," Ten said while Eleven sniggered.

They fell silent again for a few minutes while they absentmindedly picked through the pile.

"Be hard to let her go again," Eleven finally said.

"We have to. If Clara is correct, she needs to go back to a point where she can meet me and stop Davros," he said.

"But doesn't that just make you angry that we keep having to sacrifice things for the greater good?" Eleven said.

"Yes. But I tried once to change things that shouldn't have been changed and it didn't work. I love Rose and I don't want to see her go any more than you do but trying to stop her from leaving will cause a massive paradox and…I can't let that happen."

"Me neither," Eleven said, shaking his head sadly. "Besides, the elderly one probably already took her for himself."

"Ugh, back to old man again. Bad enough we have the Old Age Pensioner with us and now we have to have another geriatric looking Doctor to deal with. I hate being old. Why would you ever want to be old? Be young and vigorous and handsome, I say."

"I wonder how it happens?" Eleven mused.

"How what happens?"

"Well…this is technically my last body," he said, pointing to himself. "But apparently we keep going, unless OAP is from another universe or something."

"Who knows. I can't think about that and try to concentrate on all this," the Doctor said. "Bad enough I'll have to change into you someday."

"Yes, I remember well how enthusiastic you were about that," Eleven said, rolling his eyes. "Well, trust me, you'll enjoy this body."

"I hope so since I'll have to become Geezer Doctor after you," Ten said.

Eleven chuckled at that and Ten smiled before letting out a little sigh.

"So…shall we continue our examination of the so-called monastery?" he said.

"After you," Eleven said, gesturing to the passageway.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

After waiting for a few hours for the Doctor or someone else to return. Rose walked over to the duvets and inspected them. They were a bit tattered and worn but they were clean and dry so she decided to risk a space disease and lay down on them so she'd be more comfortable. After being drugged for a few hours, she thought she wouldn't drift off to sleep but the stress and exhaustion got to her and her eyelids slowly drooped before she closed them and drifted off to sleep.

She wasn't aware of how long she slept before she was startled from her dreams by someone shaking her. Her eyes flew open and she gasped when she saw five of the women standing over her. She recognized them as lower ranked and tried to call them by name but the women jerked her up onto her feet and marched her out of the room.

"You don't have to do this," Rose said to them as they herded her towards the Interrogation Room. "Ortha is an evil nutter and she's using all of you."

"Silence!" one of the women barked at her.

Rose sighed and let herself be led by them. She hoped the Doctor was alright. She was worried about him and what the women might do to him. But when she entered the Interrogation Room, she noticed that he had been placed in a steel chair similar to the one in the room on Karn and secured there. His chin was on his chest and he wasn't moving. She quickly glanced at his chest and breathed a sigh of relief when she saw it moving. Then she gasped when the women shoved her and she feel on her hands and knees in front of the Doctor.

"What did you do to him?" Rose asked Ortha.

She tried to get to her feet but one of the women pointed a blaster at her head and she remained on her knees in front of the Doctor. Rose's heart was racing but she kept calm, glaring at Ortha as she walked over to the Doctor.

"What did you do to him?" she repeated.

"Mind probe, Arkytior," Ortha said before she took a tiny brown bottle out of a hidden pocket on her dress.

Rose watched as she uncorked it and held the bottle under the Doctor's nose. Ten seconds later, the Doctor gasped and his head jerked up as he came to. The Doctor looked at where he was at and looked at Rose while Ortha put the stopper back inside the bottle and put it back in her pocket.

"What is this?" the Doctor said to Ortha. "What have you done to Rose?"

Ortha sighed while Mira, who was standing nearby, smirked.

"I've done nothing to your ape, Doctor," Ortha said snidely. "I ran a mind probe on you while you were drugged and found something very interesting."

"You found out you have rubbish fashion sense?" the Doctor said.

"No…"

Ortha walked over to Rose while the Doctor watched her warily. Then without warning, she seized Rose's hair and Rose cried out in pain when she jerked up on it.

"This is his lover," Ortha announced to the other women while Mira grinned. "This man, the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, loves an ape as if she were an equal."

The women who had escorted Rose to the Interrogation Room were shocked. The Doctor glared at them when they began to talk amongst themselves and look on him with disgust. Ortha released Rose's hair and Rose put her hands on her aching scalp while Ortha walked over to the Doctor and lunged into him, putting her hands on his shoulders while the Doctor glared at her.

"You would debase yourself by taking an ape as your lives mate?" Ortha said to him.

"She's not my lives mate, idiot. We never did a bonding ceremony and what I do with my life is my business, not yours," he spat back. "I wouldn't mention debasing since you lot were the ones that appointed her High Priestess."

"Because she has a power within her that we have yet to understand. Doesn't mean I think this ape is better than me or even equal to me. She's one of the lesser species, doesn't that bother you?"

"No. Your rancid breath bothers me," the Doctor said. "So get your hands off me and get out of my face."

Rose gasped when Ortha straightened up and backhanded him as hard as she could across the face. The Doctor gritted his teeth and balled his fists.

"You better be glad I'm strapped into this bloody chair for the moment," he growled at her. "Because I'd slap you so hard your bleedin' head would fly off."

"Sisters," Ortha said, ignoring the Doctor. "This man has been apart from his mate for sooo long. Surely we can do him a favor and conduct a bonding ceremony. Let our High Priestess join with him and become his lives mate."

"Why don't you let her go and deal with me?" the Doctor growled at her.

Ortha turned, a smirk on her face.

"Oh but we can't do that," she said with a sickeningly sweet tone of voice. "She's been away from you for so long; we can't send her away again. That would just break your hearts, wouldn't it?"

"Let her go…now!" the Doctor growled at her.

"You know," Ortha said, still ignoring him, "Mira and I were discussing this after we looked at your innermost secret memories and we decided that not only should you be bonded with your ape but perhaps you should have a little family with her as well."

Rose's breath caught in her throat while the Doctor's mouth dropped open.

"I mean, wouldn't you like that, Doctor?" Ortha said sweetly. "A little half breed child to complete the love affair?"

"Mating with an ape?" one of the women said in disgust.

"Yes, I know it's repulsive to higher orders like ourselves but the Doctor seems to have no problem with it whatsoever and I mean, who are we to judge another's lifestyle. I'm not into bestiality myself but it takes all sorts to make up a universe, eh? Anyway, Doctor, you don't have a choice in this matter because I am now the leader and I have decided that you should bond with the ape and produce a child. And you know what?" she added, getting as close as she dared to the enraged Time Lord. "You and your ape are going to be busy doing things like enforcing the Sisterhood's will around the universe so I will graciously volunteer to look after your child and teach it."

By now the Doctor was fighting to get out of the restraints and get at her. Ortha laughed at that and the Doctor grunted when she slapped him hard across the face.

"You and your beloved Arkytior will have no will by the time we are through with you," she said, leaning into his face. "Now, I will give you a choice. You can marry this ape and procreate with her while you still have your mind intact or do it as a mindless drone. But you will give us a child, Doctor."

"If I get free, you and your "Sisters" are going to wish you were never born," the Doctor snarled at her. "You may think me weak for loving Rose but I assure you, the legends about me being soaked in the blood of a thousand worlds are quite true and I won't hesitate to add Karn to that list."

"You aren't invincible, Doctor. And I will show you just how weak you truly are…right now. Sisters," Ortha said, turning to the other women. "Strap the ape to the table and make her scream for us."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Doctor watched with horror as Ortha commanded one of the women to begin torturing Rose. He fought with all his beings to free himself from the restraints as the young woman walked over to a rack and selected a large knife with a long, curved blade. The woman used one hand to pull her blonde hair back off his shoulders as she walked over to Rose. Her blue eyes gleamed with an insane light as Rose watched her and prepared for the worst.

"No, don't do this," the Doctor said to Ortha. "I'll do whatever you want but leave her alone!"

Ortha snorted and turned to the woman.

"Sky, continue the torture," she said dispassionately.

Sky walked up to Rose and examined her body while Rose stiffened and closed her eyes, trying to prepare for the pain while the Doctor yelled at Sky to stop. Sky finally made a decision and used the sharp edge of the knife to tear into the fabric of the dress slicing it open lengthwise across the stomach. She positioned the knife over her stomach, preparing to slice into the flesh and insert the knife partly into her guts. But just as she was about to insert it, a strange yellow glow began to surround Rose. Sky frowned in confusion and stepped back but at that moment, the glow burst out at Sky as if it were punching her. The light hit Sky between the breasts and Sky was thrown back through the air and was propelled into some cabinets where the light vanished and she dropped to the floor unconscious. Nobody made a sound as the light continued to glow around Rose, a brilliant aura of light that made her seem angelic. The Doctor noticed the Rose wasn't opening her eyes and for one brief moment, he thought she might be dead. He quickly looked at her chest and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw it moving but she wasn't awake or making any movement as the glow continued to illuminate her body. Then as quickly as it came, the glow faded and the Doctor swallowed hard as Ortha slowly walked towards Rose and the rest of the women went to check on Sky. Ortha examined Rose and put her fingers against her jugular vein. Then she turned to the Doctor when she determined that Rose was alive but unconscious.

"Now do you believe that there is a Bad Wolf inside of this ape?" she said to him.

"I believe that she might have residual energy from absorbing the TARDIS," the Doctor said. "I don't believe there's some sort of white wolf living inside her."

"But you just saw what happened," Ortha said, walking over to him. "The energy is sentient. It knew that Arkytior was in danger so it protected her. And you say there is no sentient being that resides within the child?"

"I admit something might be inside of her but I doubt it's a bloody great wolf," the Doctor replied. "But I suppose now you lot will think twice before trying to harm her."

"A minor setback," Ortha said, waving her hand dismissively. "We managed to control the child with our brainwashing."

"Only just. When I entered her mind, I noticed how flimsy the barrier was and it only took a bit of my consciousness to bring it all down. As for me, if you think I'll be that susceptible to mind control, you better think again."

"Which is why you will bear us a child."

The Doctor shook his head.

"You lot are mental," he said. "You just said that our relationship was akin to bestiality. How do you know that she can even bear my child? What if we're not compatible? And even if I do succeed in impregnating her, there's no guarantee that the child will be born alive or free of defects. I mean, this is really your plan? Because it's an extremely stupid plan if you want my opinion."

"Just the same, you are going to do it or…"

"Or what?" the Doctor sneered at her. "You lot try to harm Rose and you'll be blown back thirty feet from her. You try to harm me and I'll just regenerate. And I'm on my second regeneration cycle at the moment and I'm not quite sure how many lives I have now. You wanna risk it because I might get free before you end all of them."

Ortha rolled her eyes.

"We have ways of ensuring your compliance without torturing you, Doctor. For instance, your other ape."

"Who you don't have in your possession," the Doctor said gleefully. "And believe me, it's a bad idea to have one of my friends roaming free. Had an adversary called the Master that let a friend of mine called Martha roam free for a year and she thwarted his plans right under his little nose. Don't think for one moment just because my friends are apes that they can't outwit you."

He chuckled when Ortha said nothing to that and glared at him silently. The Doctor shrugged.

"I do choose carefully when I invite people to travel with me," he said. "They may look like backward pond scum to you lot but they're the best of the best. You did notice that when your minion was preparing to slice open Rose that she didn't weep or beg for her life. No, she steeled herself for the pain and showed more bravery in her little finger than you lot have in your whole bodies. She won't be so easy to dominate, I can assure you of that. This woman has crossed The Howling numerous times to search for me. Would you do that?"

"So if this ape is so wonderful, why didn't you bond with her?" Ortha said.

The Doctor glanced over at the others. A few of them had transported Sky out of the room to what he guessed was the Med Bay or her living quarters but Mira and two others were standing by the counter listening intently to this conversation. He also noticed with silent satisfaction that they were staying well away from Rose even though she was still unconscious. He turned his attention back to Ortha.

"I chose not to," he said simply.

"But I've seen inside your memories. You love her deeply."

"Yes. And it was because of that love that I gave her to a clone who had only one life but more than enough love for her to fill that life. I decided that I couldn't fully be the man that she wanted me to be. And on top of that, I've already been married several times. I have no desire to do it again. But I'm sure you lot will force us to do that or else…"

"And just how many wives do you have, Doctor?" Ortha asked.

"Had, not have and I had four. One Gallifreyan, two humans and one half human, half Time Lady. So you see, I have had other women besides apes. But like I said, the bonding seems to be an inevitable thing with you lot as well as trying to impregnate Rose so I suppose I should just shut up and do it before my…fiancée spews firebolts from her arse and knocks you all the way to Skaro."

He grinned at the peeved look on the women's faces.

"You may think you're in control, Doctor, but you'll soon learn otherwise," Ortha said. "And as for your sarcastic, pompous remarks, you'll soon learn respect for us and our ways."

"You mean that one day I'll be totally okay with wearing a long dress and clown makeup and prancing about like an epileptic mime on meth?"

Ortha sighed.

"Bring me a sedative so I can shut him up," she said to Mira.

"Why? Doesn't my witty banter amuse you?" the Doctor said.

"Here you are," Mira said, handing her a syringe filled with a pale red liquid.

"I warn you, you may think you have the upper hand but you are playing with fire, both me and Rose."

He grunted when Ortha plunged the syringe into the Doctor's jugular vein. The two of them locked eyes and didn't blink until finally the Doctor's eyes began to grow heavy and he fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

(Meanwhile…)

After searching the monastery, the War Doctor showed them all a huge arsenal and training room he had found. The room was made of stone but was decorated with more tapestries and racks of weapons of various sizes, makes and models. At the far end of the room was a shooting gallery with round archery targets hanging down from the wall and wooden posts that had been carved into crude representations of people. Upon inspection, the Doctors found that the posts and targets had burn marks on them from laser blaster fire. In the center of the room was a huge training area that was covered with bulky leather mats.

Clara was inspecting a rack filled with naginata spears that had alien symbology etched into the blade. On the other side of the room, the War Doctor was looking at a rack filled with blasters. While Clara inspected the naginata, Eleven walked up beside her and lifted one with a red wooden handle off the wooden pegs holding it up. The end of the handle had a huge red tassel attached to it and it had gold swirls all along it.

"Excuse me, Claraboo," Eleven said.

Clara frowned in confusion. She turned and noticed Ten was standing in the center of the training area, a huge scimitar in his hand. As Eleven approached him, he got into a ready stance and held the scimitar up in front of him while Eleven stopped, stood with his legs apart and raised the naginata up towards the sky.

"Um…what are you doing?" Clara said as the War Doctor turned to watch them.

"I must defend your honor," Eleven said dramatically to her. "My other self has laid claim to you and I must not allow that to happen. He shall die by my spear."

"And you shall die by my sword," Ten said.

"And you both should be sectioned," the War Doctor said, rolling his eyes while Clara laughed.

The two Doctors began to circle each other while the War Doctor shook his head and muttered to himself about how they needed to grow up and get a life.

"So…we meet at last, Lord Ruffly Hair," Eleven said to Ten when he stopped moving.

"Yes, finally Lord Chinataga, I have met you in combat," Ten said pompously as he jabbed a finger his way.

"Oi, lay off my chin," Eleven said to him.

"Oh sorry…"

Ten cleared his throat.

"Okay, let's start again then. Finally, Lord No Eyebrows To Speak Off, I have met you in combat," he said.

Clara laughed as Eleven rolled his eyes at that remark.

"Do I go insane in my later years?" the War Doctor said as the two Doctors readied themselves for the mock battle. "First, I regenerate into a pair of fetuses and then I spend my free time thinking I'm a samurai in the Shogun film. If this is my future, I want no part of it."

"And now…to battle," Eleven said, ignoring his past self.

"Yes, to battle," Ten said.

They stayed still for a moment and then they clanged their blades against each other one time.

"Well played," Ten said, lowering his scimitar.

"Yes, I'm knackered now," Eleven said while Clara bent over laughing. "I can't remember when I've ever been so winded."

"You know what, I'm going. I'm going to find some food or a bed or something like that. You lot have fun in the nursery," the War Doctor said before he headed towards the door.

"But sensei, come back," Eleven said to him while Ten sniggered. "You have to congratulate me on my victory and give me some profound wisdom."

"Here's some profound wisdom," the War Doctor said, sticking his head around the door. "Grow up!"

"Thanks, Gramps, for the words to the wise," Eleven said when the War Doctor left.

"Don't worry, you fought a splendid battle," Ten said to him.

"And you, you are a worthy opponent," Eleven said, bowing.

Clara giggled when Ten returned the bow, said Namaste to him and returned the scimitar to its place on the rack.

"I think I like the two of you together," Clara said as Eleven returned the naginata to its place.

"Well, unfortunately we can't stay like this. He has his timeline to go back to and I have mine and you have yours," Eleven said. "But since there's nothing here and we might have to wait for the loonies to return, why not have a bit of fun."

"Yes," Ten said, walking up beside him. "We like fun, unlike Mister Gloom and Doom who left the room."

"Say, that rhymes," Eleven said.

"So does Judoon platoon upon the moon."

Clara noticed the two of them shared a wistful look for a moment before Ten turned his attention back to Clara.

"On a more serious note," he said to her. "Why would a supposedly humble and benign group of saintly women have an arsenal Attila the Hun would be proud of?"

"Yes. Stocked arsenal, stocked treasure room, posh place to hang your funny looking hat. Seems our Sisterhood is a bit ambitious in their thinking," Eleven said.

"Seems to me they've been planning to branch out and invade others for quite some time now," Ten added.

"Which means we may have to look elsewhere for our quarry," Eleven said.

"But how?" Clara said.

"We could try a scan for artron energy, see if something registers," Ten said.

"Yes, if they're somewhere where the energy is visible. If they're shielded, it won't do much good."

"Still, worth a look, eh?"

"Better than sitting around here being Bruce Lee all day," Eleven said.

"Oh, I don't know. Bruce Lee was a nice man," Ten added.

"Ah yes, indeed he was. Very intelligent man," Eleven said, putting his arm around Clara. "Shame what happened to him. Far too young."

Ten nodded before smiling at Clara.

"So…shall we go get The Wet Blanket and run a scan for our missing maniacs and their captives?"

"Lead on, Ninja Master," Clara said.

"Ninja, eh?" Ten mused while Clara chuckled. "I could be a ninja, yeah."

"Not with those sandshoes of yours," Eleven said.

"They are not sandshoes and I wouldn't talk if I were you since your chin would stick out even if you were hiding behind a tree."

"Leave my chin alone!" Eleven said, putting his arm around Clara as the three of them left the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

When the Doctor came to, he was lying on the duvets inside his cell. He was turned on his side with his face to the wall but his left arm was jutting out and he noticed the red velvet sleeve had replaced his usual outfit. He sat up and looked at himself. He was dressed in red Time Lord robes that had gold trim down the front of it but without the skullcap and frill. He sighed to himself.

"At least it's a proper Time Lord robe and not the outfit the nutters wear," he muttered to himself.

"I think it looks good on you."

The Doctor jerked his head around and his breath caught in his throat. Rose was wearing white Time Lord robes with gold trim down the front. She was sitting on the other side with her back against the wall and beside her were two sets of golden skullcaps and frills with wide collars attached to them. The Doctor gazed at Rose and thought how beautiful she looked in the robes with her golden hair falling down the front of it.

"How long have you been awake?" the Doctor asked.

"For about an hour, I think. I'm not sure, there's no clock in here," Rose said. "But you've been unconscious for quite awhile."

"Are we bonded now or do you know?"

"Don't think so," Rose said. "Unless they did it while we were sleeping and I doubt they would let us sleep through that."

"Rose…something inside you burst out and attacked that woman."

"I know, it's happened before," Rose said.

"When?"

Rose drew her legs up to her and put her arms around them.

"When I was working at Torchwood, I stopped working before Dad did and I decided to walk home part of the way so I could enjoy the night air. I started walking and about twenty minutes later, I was pulled into an alleyway and this bloke shoved a gun to my head and demanded my money. I gave him my purse and then he told me he wanted more from me and asked me to strip. I was scared but trying not to show it but he pressed up against me and suddenly I felt this warmth spreading all over my body. The man backed up and I saw this glow on my body. Then suddenly, there was this…blast of hot light that came out of me and I blacked out. When I came around, I was lying on the ground and he'd been knocked into a skip on the other side and was unconscious and bleeding from a gash on his head. I got up and grabbed my purse and rang the police but after that, I knew that there was something inside me that I figured was left over from the Gamestation. I've tried to summon it or control it but I can't. It seems to come and go on its own and I suppose tonight it decided to attack again. It frightens me. I mean, it's not normal, yeah? What if it kills me?"

"I won't let that happen," the Doctor said. "I want to scan your body when I get the chance and find out if its truly benign before I take you back to your proper timeline. "

"And if it isn't?"

"Then I'll try to take it out of you again. Although, judging from what I've seen, it might attack me if I try to do that. At the moment, it seems more interested in protecting you than harming you. Hopefully it'll stay that way. I told this lot that it was a mistake to meddle with either one of us and maybe after what happened to your torturer, they'll take the hint."

"But what about all this," Rose said, pulling on the sleeve of her robe.

"I think we're being forced to bond with one another."

"You mean, like marriage?" Rose said.

The Doctor sighed and nodded.

"You don't want that," Rose said as a statement rather than a question.

"It's not a question of what I want. You and me, we're not from the same timeline so this is further mucking with you and your destiny. At this point in your life, we didn't get married and we certainly didn't have a child. That lot out there," he said, jabbing his finger at the door, "they are changing history and now the future might be irrevocably damaged and that means that if the stars go out, the Earth and everything in the universe will cease to exist, never mind the huge paradox this could cause just by their interference. These nutters might cause the destruction of the entire universe before they even enact their whole take over everything scheme."

"So what do we do then?" Rose said.

"Dunno, Rose. I'm trying to formulate a plan but we might not have that much time. Our one saving grace might be that we're incompatible and we might just end up being married without bringing about a child that shouldn't be here. Being married wouldn't change the future that much, having a child would. And of course, once you have this miracle child, if you have it at all, they swoop in and snatch it from you and raise it to be as insane as they are. Blimey, it's River Song all over again."

The Doctor didn't elaborate on who River Song was and Rose didn't ask, figuring she wouldn't get an answer. As much as it hurt her to hear that the Doctor didn't want to marry her or have her child, she knew he was right and that being pregnant would only complicate things further. Still, she decided that at the very least they could keep each other company at the moment. She stood up while the Doctor watched her and started to go to him when she looked back at the frill and skullcap. She picked up one of each and examined them for a moment before setting the skullcap down at her feet. The Doctor had to smile as he watched her trying to put the frill on, trying first to pull open the sides of it and then finally trying to slip it down past her head. The Doctor got up and walked over to her, adjusting the frill and straightening the collar so it was straight. Then he picked up the skullcap and put it on her head before he stepped back.

"How do I look?" Rose said.

"Like a git."

"Oi," Rose said while the Doctor grinned. "It does feel weird though. The hat is tight and so is this collar thing. You had to wear this all the time growing up?"

"No. Thankfully, these are ceremonial robes," the Doctor said. "We wore these for special occasions."

"Like weddings," Rose said ominously .

"Bonding ceremonies they were called and yes, these were worn for things like that."

"I thought their dresses were hot and uncomfortable but they felt like chiffon compared to this thing," Rose said. "How you managed to keep from smelling and sweating to death is a mystery to me."

"You get used to them," the Doctor said.

"If you say so, Doctor."

The Doctor chuckled. He walked over to the spare frill and skullcap and Rose watched while he put them on and adjusted them. Rose burst out laughing when he was through.

"Oh my God, is that what I look like?" Rose said. "I'm so glad you don't wear this all the time. I might not have traveled with ya in the first place if you looked like this."

"Which is why I haven't worn them in ages. I don't like them any more than you do."

Rose walked over to him and ran her hand over the left side of the collar while the Doctor watched her. An engraved Seal of Rassilon was on both sides of the collar and Rose pointed to the left one.

"Is this a figure eight?" she asked him.

"No, it's the Seal of Rassilon, one of the founders of modern Gallifrey. He was one of the ones that overthrew the Pythia and established a more ordered and logical society."

"I like it," Rose said, tracing the design with her finger. "It's beautiful."

"Yes, I think so."

Rose finished tracing the design and laid her open hand over it. The Doctor continued to stare at her while she looked over his outfit. Then she grinned and playfully butted the top of the frill into the side of his.

"Look, it's rams fighting," she said as she gave another playful butt. "Is this how you chose mates on Gallifrey? Rammed into each other like rams with these things on your head?"

"You realize that you're mocking my culture," the Doctor said, a serious look on his face but a twinkle in his eyes. "I don't go around mocking you."

"P'eh, that's all you did, Doctor. Stupid apes, remember?"

"Ah yes, but now I prefer to think of you lot as Pudding Brains."

"Well, at least I don't dress like a…robed nightmare with a weird thing jutting up from my shoulders."

"Again, mocking my culture."

"Good. Turnabout is fair play for all the ape comments."

The Doctor had to smile at that. He playfully rapped on the top of Rose's skullcap and she did the same in return. Then the door began to slide open and the two of them took a step back from each other as Ortha, Mira and several other women entered the room.

"Ah good, you're both dressed," Ortha said. "Then we can begin the bonding ceremony."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

The Doctors and Clara were inside the monastery laboratory. After making comments about how it was odd that holy women would need a huge laboratory, the Doctors set to work trying to run a scan for artron energy in the universe from a computer at the back of the room. Around the computer were a couple of marble counters with drawers and cabinets above and below them. On the counters was a microscope, a laser device of some kind, a tray filled with surgical implements and some test tubes and beakers. Clara opened some of the drawers and cabinets while the three Doctors worked on finding a signal. Clara found a few more beakers and test tubes plus organs and tiny creatures pickled inside jars and medical and first aid equipment. She perused the cabinets for fifteen minutes before turning around the moment she heard Eleven let out a frustrated yell.

"Nothing," he said, leaning back in the desk chair. "Can't have gone that far. They would have shut this place down otherwise."

"Maybe their ship is shielded," the War Doctor said.

"So what do we do?" Clara asked.

The three Doctors looked at each other.

"We could try to send out a distress signal or homing beacon. See if they pick up on it," Ten offered.

"Sounds as good a plan as any," Eleven said before he resumed working on the problem.

Clara watched while he typed at a breakneck speed, inputting strings of data that she couldn't even begin to follow. After five minutes of this, he stopped and pointed triumphantly at the monitor.

BEACON ACTIVATED.

"There," he said to them. "I set about a two light year radius to start but if we don't get a bite, I can always widen the parameters."

"But now we have to get ready in case they do return," Clara said.

"Yes," the War Doctor said to Clara. "So why don't you and I do that while they keep watch on the beacon."

"My pleasure," Clara said.

"Don't Clara, it's a trap!" Eleven yelled out as he stared at the monitor.

Clara laughed when the War Doctor swiped the back of his head. Eleven looked over his shoulder and watched as the War Doctor and Clara left the room.

"You see what happened just then?" Eleven said to Ten. "If I have brain damage or lice now, we're suing him."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"This is insane," Twelve said to Ortha as he and Rose stood together in front of the impatient women. "What is this going to prove? I appreciate that you're trying to be helpful by having me bond with Rose because you think I should but this is a waste of time."

"But we've decided that you should have a moment of happiness before we plunge you both into a living nightmare," Ortha said. "If I were you, I would take this opportunity because we could have chosen to torture you."

"Oh yeah, I saw how well that went when you tortured Rose. Kill your friend, did it, by the way?"

"No, she's sedated. She gave her a broken arm," Ortha growled at Rose.

"Bravo, Rose, you managed to disable one without even trying. Ten points to you," the Doctor said to her.

Rose was about to reply when Mira suddenly shot a laser bolt at her feet, causing her to gasp and step back.

"We can still hurt you, Arkytior, and we don't have to touch you to do it," Ortha said angrily. "Now do it!"

The Doctor sighed and held out his hand to Rose. Rose took it and he gave the women one last sour look before he turned his attention to Rose and took her other hand. As he held her hands he began to speak in Gallifreyan which frustrated Rose since she knew it couldn't be translated. But she figured that was what made the union binding on his planet. The few times he had spoken it she found it very lovely with a musical quality to it so she concentrated on that while gazing at his face. She had to admit this version of the Doctor had grown on her. At first she thought he looked old and tired but now she could see he was just as handsome as her other Doctors. She wondered if it was because she loved him so much that she was willing to accept him in any size, shape or form he came in. Gazing at his eyes, she found herself getting lost in them. That and the musicality of his words lulled her into a semi hypnotic state and it took several seconds to realize he had stopped talking and was waiting for her to answer him.

"Sorry, what?" she said, shaking herself out of the lull.

"I said, do you accept me as your lives mate?" the Doctor said.

"Oh, um…yes. Sorry, you were speaking Gallifreyan and I didn't know you said that."

"I wasn't speaking Gallifreyan when I asked if you accepted me. Your mind was occupied."

Too right it was, Rose thought to herself.

She glanced over at the women and noticed they were watching with silent interest at all this. Her mind burned with a silent fury that they were forcing them to do something this intimate and then watch it like it was a sporting event. It shocked her that they weren't betting on the outcome but she thought maybe that would for the pregnancy. She turned her attention back to the Doctor when he raised his hands to her face, took off her skullcap, dropped it on the floor before he put his fingers against her temples and closed his eyes.

Rose.

Rose blinked when she heard his voice inside her mind.

"Yeah?" she said aloud.

Concentrate on telepathic communication. I'm inside your mind. This is part of the bonding ritual. I'm going to take a bit of your mind into my own and leave a bit of my own mind inside yours. It's part of it.

Okay, Rose thought back to him.

Just hold still. Connecting our minds, he thought back.

Rose closed her eyes and felt the sensation of having something leaving her mind and then a moment later, feeling something coming back in that wasn't a part of her. She felt him inside her mind and it was a pleasant sensation she had to admit. Very comforting. Like knowing that a part of him would always be with her now. It made what they were doing seem more real to her even though they were doing this at blasterpoint.

I now bond with you and christen you with the name Arkytior, he thought to her. What these women have called you in a mocking way is now being used in a loving way by me. I give it to you as my private name for you since Arkytior does mean Rose on my planet. 

Thank you, Rose thought as she smiled at that. I shall return the favor and christen you Bob as your private name.

Rose bit her lip hard, trying not to laugh because she could sense shock at that and then bemusement.

Bob, eh? Okay, if you say so, Arkytior, he thought back, amused.

I do say so, Bob, Rose said, thrusting the name back into his mind as hard as she could.

She grinned when the Doctor openly laughed at that. She opened one eye and noticed the women were looking right at him, probably wondering what was so funny but she didn't elaborate and neither did he as she closed her eye again. Then she suddenly felt a burst of love coming from the Doctor that was so strong she had to fight not to stagger.

You wanted to know what I was going to say to you that day on Bad Wolf Bad, the Doctor thought to her. What you feel now is my silent answer to that question.

A few tears fell from Rose's eyes as she felt her mind filling up with love. She didn't care if Ortha or anyone else could see she was crying because at this moment she was so happy that the Doctor had done that privately. Especially since he wasn't the type of man to be this affectionate. She tried to return the favor and sent what she hoped was love in return, although she wasn't sure if she was doing it right. Still, it didn't matter, she felt sure the Doctor knew how much she loved him.

Then the Doctor took his fingers away from her face and Rose gasped as the love and warmth instantly faded into nothingness. It was so encompassing that the lack of it was like a big gaping hole in her mind and she craved more of it. But despite that, she did still sense the Doctor's presence in her mind and she clung to that with every ounce of her being as she opened her eyes.

"There, it's done," the Doctor was saying to the women. "I bonded with her. Happy now?"

"I give you a choice now," Ortha said. "You can have your honeymoon here or in more lavish quarters. What will it be?"

"Wow, what a hard choice. Because the tattered duvets over here are sooo inviting," the Doctor said while Rose put her hand to her face to hide her laughter. "I've always wanted to shag my lives mate on roach infested blankets on a steel floor. Can't think of anything better than that."

"Is that your answer then?" Mira said.

"No, it's not my answer, you daft cow," the Doctor said. "I was being sarcastic. What? Do they program you to take everything literally around here?"

"If you don't answer us, you will be force to copulate here," Ortha said angrily.

"Fine. Rose and I will take the poshest room you have on board with all the amenities and room service included. Oh yes and we want an en suite bathroom with it as well. Happy?"

Ortha glowered at him and then shook her head.

"I will enjoy bending you to our will so we can silence that mouth of yours," she muttered.

"Just try it, I dare ya," the Doctor said.

Mira growled at him and raised her blaster to shoot him in the head but Ortha commanded her to stop.

"No, we promised they would have a night to themselves and then we will make their lives a living hell," she said to Mira. "So go and ready a room for them so we can get this over with."

"And put lots of porno films in the room so Rose and I can get in the mood," the Doctor called to the ladies as they filed out of the room. "And a few dildos and some blow up dolls."

"Some costumes as well," Rose said to their backs. "And some lacy lingerie. And a douche please!" she yelled as Ortha slammed the door shut.

The Doctor shook his head.

"Nutters," he muttered to himself.

"Yeeeeah," Rose said. "But deep down inside, you have to admit you like them, dontcha Bob?"

She giggled when the Doctor rolled his eyes at that.

"And I thought River was a handful," he said as Rose playfully poked his cheek.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Ortha seethed as she, Mira and the other sisters walked down the corridor that led away from the prison cells.

"I don't understand, why are you treating them so well," Mira said to Ortha. "The Doctor has shown nothing but contempt for us. Why not break them now?"

"Because I want them to have a moment of bliss before the torment begins," Ortha said, stopping them. "I want them to be bonded to each other because I know that now each has a bit of the other's consciousness inside of them and now if something happens to one, the other will feel it. Plus, it will be more agonizing watching the one they loved being tortured and broken in front of them. That is why I'm allowing them this night together. I want them to have that memory and the pleasure and love that went with it inside their minds when we start we start brainwashing them as an extra added torment. And…I want them to try to procreate. Especially since now we have proof that the ape has a powerful entity inside of her. Imagine what would happen if they had a child. All that power plus the DNA of the most powerful Time Lord ever. Their child could be molded by us and brought up to rule as a Pythia once we begin subjugating worlds. And the child's parents will willingly guard their child and protect it from harm, thus ensuring that the Pythia not only stays in power but stays protected. That is why I'm doing this."

Mira and the other women bowed their heads, acquiescing to her.

"Now go and prepare a room for them," Ortha told them. "The faster we do this, the faster we can start on the torture and reeducation."

Mira and the women bowed again. They were about to leave when another of the sisters came running towards them from the opposite way.

"Ortha, we have picked up a homing beacon from inside our monastery back on Karn," the woman said.

The women looked at one another.

"Are you sure about this?" Ortha said.

""Yes, we traced the signal to our laboratory," the woman said, bowing her head slightly.

"The other ape…Clara, wasn't it?" Mira said. "Perhaps she's inside and trying to locate the Doctor."

"Perhaps it's a trap," another woman said.

Ortha snorted.

"One lone ape against the Sisterhood, we'll see about that. However, we won't risk taking the freighter back to Karn and having our captives rescued or escape on their own. Take two small cruisers and several of the women and return there to see what's going on. We'll continue on our course and you can meet us on Vala once the matter has been sorted."

"Yes, Ortha," the woman said, bowing.

"Some of you, go with her," Ortha said to the women. "Mira, you stay here with me and help oversee the conditioning of our captives."

Everyone bowed. Everyone except Mira hurried to do Ortha's bidding as they caught up with the messenger. Ortha and Mira stood and watched them go and when they were out of earshot, Ortha looked at Mira and smiled.

"If all goes well, we'll have another guest here soon," Ortha said to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eleven and Ten walked out of the laboratory in search of the War Doctor and Clara. As they walked, both men were silent for a time until Eleven finally cleared his throat to catch his counterparts attention.

"Do you still miss her?" he asked Ten. "Rose, I mean."

"Always," Ten said softly as he looked straight ahead.

Eleven nodded.

"Be hard to let go after seeing her again," he mused.

"We have to do it," Ten said, shaking his head. "We can't be selfish."

"Don't you think I know that?" Eleven said with a sudden burst of anger. "I have lost several more people are Rose, several in this body, and I had to let them go and resist the temptation to play God and bring them all back."

He noticed the pain he was causing his predecessor and apologized.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," Eleven said.

"Doesn't shock me. The universe has always been cruel when it comes to the people I care about," Ten said with a shrug. "Hearing that I'm going to lose more people in future hurts but it's not surprising to me."

"But the temptation to go and bring them back is always there," Eleven said.

"Which is why we must resist it," Ten said, looking at him. "I tried playing God a few days ago after returning Adelaide, Yuri and Mia from Mars and it didn't work. Won't make that mistake again."

Eleven nodded.

"But we can take a bit of comfort in this small mercy and enjoy what little time we'll have with her after we get her back," Ten said sympathetically. "Before we return her to her proper timeline."

Eleven smiled sadly and nodded.

"And then hopefully, her memories of this time will fade and she'll carry on as before to stop Davros from using the Reality Bomb," Eleven said.

Ten nodded. Eleven glanced at him.

"If that's so then perhaps we could tell her how we truly feel about her. Let her know that she is loved," Eleven said.

"Why? What would be the point of that if she won't remember it?" Ten said.

"Because perhaps subconsciously she will and I wish her to know that even if we must be apart from her, that somewhere deep inside she'll know that we do love her and always will."

The Doctor smiled and nodded at that. He noticed that Clara was coming towards them from the opposite end of the Tapestries Room and he nudged Eleven.

"Clara and you, are you and she…" he trailed off, leaving it as a question.

Eleven smiled.

"Not officially but I do care deeply for her," he said softly. "You'll like her, she's brilliant."

"Aren't they all?" Ten replied.

"Hey, there you are," Clara said, walking to them as they entered the Tapestries Room.

"Yes, here we are, how about that?" Eleven said while Ten chuckled.

"Guess what?" Clara said.

Eleven stopped in his tracks, put his finger against his cheek and pretended to think while Ten stopped and watched him.

"Grumpy Cat finally had a bowel movement and that stopped him from being grumpy?" he said to her.

"Funny," Clara said wryly while Ten sniggered.

"Well, you know, that could be the source of his sourness. Lack of loo time," Eleven said with a shrug.

"Prunes could help, they're a miracle worker for lack of loo time," Ten said to him.

"Ah yes, must find some or perhaps an enema kit, although I wouldn't want to be the one administering it. Clara, you do things for me! If we find an enema kit…"

"No!" Clara said emphatically.

"Well, bang goes that idea then," Eleven said while Ten chortled. "Anyway, what is the whole answer to guess what?"

"We're making supper for everyone," Clara said.

"You and him?" Eleven said.

"Yes."

"What are having then? Soufflés and prunes?"

"Doctor, shut up," Clara said good-naturedly while the two Doctors giggled.

"Maybe we're having munge?" Ten said with wide eyes.

"What's…munge?" Clara said.

"Well, since I thought up the name I suppose it's anything I want it to be," Ten said, winking.

"Ooo! That's it! Munge can be soufflés and prunes combined," Eleven said.

"Ooo, that sounds brilliant!" Ten said. "Okay, from here on out, soufflés and prunes is called munge."

"We're having roast and potatoes actually," Clara said.

"That's not munge," Eleven said to Ten.

"No, definitely not munge in the slightest. Roast and potatoes should be mungier than that."

"I give up," Clara said, turning and heading back the way she came. "If you want food, follow me."

"Is there munge involved?" Eleven said as he and Ten followed her.

Clara grinned and held up her hand over her head, flipping them the vees while she kept her eyes forward.

"Oh, I see, there's two munges involved," Eleven said to Ten.

"Or that's her IQ," Ten said.

"Sod off, Doctor," Clara said over her shoulder while the Doctors giggled and snorted laughter at that.

Eleven glanced at Ten and the two of them hurried to catch up to her. Once they reached her side, they put their hands on the small of her back and the three of them walked side by side as they headed towards the kitchen.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Twelve kept his arm around Rose as the two of them followed Ortha down the passageway to their room. Mira and two other women were behind them, keeping blasters aimed at their backs just in case they tried something. By now, the Doctor was trying to think up a way to prevent Rose from getting pregnant and try to delay what was to come after their honeymoon. He felt sure that there were cameras all over the room and that someone would be monitoring them the entire night to make sure they did something. He tried to stifle the rage that was building in his mind at the moment. Being married to Rose wasn't a life threatening thing since it was just a ritual but having a child was dangerous. It would be different if Rose was from his timeline but she wasn't and he was afraid that if she became pregnant and carried it to term, the future would be irreversibly changed and the entire universe might suffer.

Ortha looked over her shoulder and held her hand back to them, telling them to stop. The Doctor and Rose stopped together and the Doctor looked over at another steel sliding door off to Ortha's left.

"This will be your room for tonight," Ortha said to them. "Enjoy it while it lasts and don't even think about not having sex because we'll be watching you."

"I figured that," the Doctor said.

Someone behind him nudged him in the back with the blaster and the Doctor sighed and walked with Rose to the door. Ortha ran her hand over the wall beside it and a keypad appeared. She input a code and the door slid open. Rose's eyes goggled at the interior. Unlike their cell, this room was lavishly decorated with red and black Chinese rugs, red velvet wallpaper and a wooden four poster bed with a quilted red duvet and red pillows trimmed with black lace. There was a large refrigerator near the door along with a stove and beside it was an oak desk with a TV on top of it. The room smelled heavily of perfume and there was soft romantic music playing from a hidden speaker. The Doctor and Rose stepped inside and looked around. There were two floor lamps as well as four wall lamps, all of the lamps black with red lampshades. The shades helped to dim the light and the whole room had an intimate feel to it. The Doctor looked over his shoulder as the door slid shut.

"No threat?" he said to Rose. "No one saying you better shag or else?"

"I think they already made that clear," Rose said.

She walked over to the refrigerator while the Doctor scanned the room for any signs of CCTV. He didn't see any but figured they'd been hidden in the ceiling or cloaked. He didn't doubt that they were going to watch him and Rose tonight, not only to make sure they did the deed but also he figured they would get a perverse thrill out of watching a Time Lord mating with an ape.

"They have milk in here, I think," Rose said, pulling a pitcher filled with white liquid out of the refrigerator. "Water as well unless it's vodka or something like that. They have food, I think. It's wrapped up in plastic but I don't recognize anything. You might know though."

She put the milk back in the refrigerator and shut it. She turned and noticed that the Doctor was inspecting the bed. She walked over to him, found a small remote control by the television and used it to turn the TV on. The Doctor glanced over his shoulder when he heard moaning and noticed there was alien porn on the TV. Rose watched transfixed as a humanoid alien with purple skin and white spots was using a long, anteater type tongue, flicking it in and out of a pink humanoid alien's vagina or what Rose hoped was her vagina. The pink alien was moaning and writhing on a bed while the tongue flicked in and out. The Doctor walked up beside Rose and leaned his head forward, chuckling at the odd expression on her face.

"A Maul," he said, pointing to the alien with the tongue. "And the female is Crax. I believe you've stumbled onto the kinky sort of porn, Rose."

"Is this normal for these two…species?"

"Sex, you mean? No, I don't think so. In fact, I suspect that the female is doing this against her will. Mauls have been known to do a bit of trafficking for sex slaves."

"That's terrible," Rose said.

"Yes, unfortunately that doesn't just happen on Earth," the Doctor said.

Rose turned off the TV and turned towards the bed. Aware that she was in the same predicament at the moment as the Crax, she began taking the Time Lord robes and regalia off and laying them by the bed. As she disrobed, she was aware that the Doctor wasn't doing the same, just standing there and watching her. She wondered if he was buying time or perhaps just enjoying the sight of her undressing. She felt a bit self conscious doing this. She had lain with the Doctor before but they never had sex and they always had nightclothes on. She'd been naked around him before but it'd always been involuntary. She snorted at that thought since the other times had been involuntary, mostly due to her being captured, disrobed and restrained by some nutter. This disrobing was more intimate plus it didn't help that they were being watched by hidden cameras. She wondered again if the sisters were betting on the outcome or just critiquing them as they watched the action. Once the robe was off and on the floor, Rose started to take off her bra and panties when the Doctor put a hand on her shoulder and told her to wait. Rose watched as he started to disrobe and lay aside his clothes and regalia. It amused her that she finally had the answer to the question boxers or briefs when she saw his y fronts. She also noticed that he had quite a significant bulge inside them and also that he was in good shape for the age of his body. He took everything off except the underwear before he walked to the front of the bed and drew the blanket down. The sheets underneath were the same red color as everything else which Rose thought made it look more sensual.

She watched while the Doctor walked around the bed and her heart raced when he walked up to her back and stopped. She began to breathe heavily in anticipation of being with him and shivers went up her spine when he laid his hand there and slowly moved it up to her bra.

"Perhaps this is for the best," the Doctor murmured as he laid his other hand against her right side.

"How'd ya mean?" Rose said, glancing over his shoulder.

Her heart beat even faster when he leaned his head into her ear.

"If you do become pregnant," he whispered in her ear. "They wouldn't torture you as badly. They wouldn't risk damaging the child."

"But what about the timeline?" Rose whispered. "You're not suggesting aborting the baby after we escape?"

"No, I wouldn't do that," the Doctor whispered as he pretended to fiddle with her bra. "But if by chance, this does happen, we'll figured out a way to make it work and keep your timeline intact."

Rose nodded. She felt another shiver when the Doctor kissed the rim of her ear before he finished unhooking her bra. Rose felt the bra loosen but she kept still while the Doctor eased it off her before letting it drop to the floor.

"Hate that we have voyeurs while I'm doing this," the Doctor muttered to her.

Rose nodded. She kept still while the Doctor leaned his head back in, figuring he was going to whisper something else. Instead, he came in closer and wrapped his arms around her before laying his hands on her breasts, cupping them gently. Rose's breath caught in her throat momentarily at the sensation and she felt herself getting hard and wet as the Doctor kissed her cheek and her ear. They were so close, she could feel him getting hard and it thrilled her that she was able to turn him on even if he acted like he wasn't interested in her any more. As the Doctor continued to kiss her cheek and neck, Rose reached up and ran her fingers through his short, graying hair as she breathed heavily and leaned back into him. The Doctor finished kissing her and urged her to go towards the front of the bed. Rose complied and the Doctor glanced around, still angry that they were being watched and hating that there was nothing he could do about it. He gently turned Rose around so she was facing him and took hold of her panties sliding them down while Rose did the same with his underwear. When the underwear was past the goods, Rose took an appraising look at them and raised her eyebrow.

"My, my, Bob, you're well hung," she teased as their underwear slid down their legs and dropped to the floor.

"I really wish you never thought of Bob," the Doctor said, rolling his eyes while Rose giggled.

"Could call you Spock then."

"No. On second thought, stay with Bob," the Doctor said while Rose giggled harder.

She began to fondle his privates and now it was the Doctor's turn to breathe heavily. He thought perhaps he would be able to control his emotions and keep himself from becoming horny but he hadn't counted on just how deeply he desired Rose even after all these years apart from her. He had made love to River numerous times but he'd never felt as much desire for her as he did for Rose at this moment. It still amazed him that a simple human had the power to make him feel this way and he knew now that he had to have her. He figured that was the point of all this, to increase the torment afterwards by giving them both a night of pleasure. But with Rose stroking his balls, he suddenly didn't give a damn about controlling himself. He grinned. Let them watch how much fun he was having. He felt sure that not one of the sisters had even had sex and if they did, it was nothing like this. If they got their jollies from watching him bang his mate, so be it. He lay Rose down gently onto the bed and followed her, grabbing the blankets and pulling them up over his back to afford them a small measure of privacy.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Ten and Eleven sat at the dining room table while Clara and the War Doctor brought the food to them. They pretended to make a big deal about who got to sit in Rose's throne before Eleven declared age before beauty and plopped down into it. Ten chuckled and sat down on his right and the two of them grabbed some empty plates, cutlery and goblets and pretended to be medieval lords demanding their supper.

"Come, wench, give us our munge!" Ten yelled.

"Yes, munge galore, peasants!" Eleven added.

"How old are you?" the War Doctor said as he and Clara entered the room with the food.

"I'm only as old as I feel inside," Eleven said pompously.

"Then you must be two years old then," the War Doctor said while Clara chuckled.

He had a huge dish filled with roast and potatoes while Clara carried in a large bowl filled with salad and a pitcher of wine. They sat the food and wine down near the Doctors and Clara sat at Eleven's left side while the War Doctor waited to see where she was going before setting down beside her.

"You don't want to sit by me?" Ten said to the War Doctor, pretending to pout.

"No, I want to sit by the only adult in this room," the War Doctor replied as Clara began to cut the roast and give out portions of food and drink to everyone.

"Thanks muchly," Ten said when Clara finished with his plate and goblet and handed them to him.

"I'm the lord, I should have been served first," Eleven teased his companion when she took his plate and goblet. "I rule over this castle and all of you are my vassals."

"I'm not included in your vassal count then," the War Doctor muttered as he helped Clara with the salad.

When she finished with Eleven's plate and goblet, she handed both things to him and started to take the War Doctors plate and goblet. He smiled and held up his hand, telling her to worry about herself.

"I appreciate the gesture but you go ahead and eat, Clara," he said to her.

Clara nodded and fixed her plate and poured herself some wine while the Doctor did the same.

"So…how will we know if we're receiving visitors while we eat?" Ten said to everyone while they ate.

"I patched the computer's speakers into the intercom system and set up an alert if something is approaching the planet," the War Doctor said. "If you hear a sudden, high pitched beep, that'll be them."

"Or it'll be Godzilla," Eleven said.

"What?" the War Doctor said while Clara sniggered.

"Godzilla. You never know," Eleven said shrugging.

"If you say so," the War Doctor muttered while Eleven winked at Clara.

"I agree. It could also be Mothra, Rodan…" Ten said.

"The Stay Puff Marshmallow Man from Ghostbusters." Eleven added.

"Rumplestiltskin from Once Upon a Time," Ten added.

"The entire cast of Eastenders," Clara said, joining in, while the War Doctor tried not to smile.

"Freddy Krueger," Ten said. "Catwoman, Batman, Joker…"

"Your auntie," Clara said to Ten.

"Nah, Auntie would never invade us," Eleven said. "She's at home knitting doilies."

They snickered when the War Doctor gave them all an odd look before shaking his head and eating a bit of potato.

"So…what was it like, fighting in the Time War?" Clara asked the War Doctor.

Ten and Eleven fell silent and looked expectantly at the War Doctor as he finished swallowing a sip of wine.

"Very hard and very depressing," the War Doctor said, glancing at her. "Lot of strife and misery."

"Lots of lives lost," Ten said solemnly while Eleven nodded.

"Did you go it alone?" Clara asked.

"Sometimes," the War Doctor said. "Did have help. I recently had a friend called Cinder that helped me. But we got separated."

Ten and Eleven shared a glance but said nothing about Cinder or her future.

"Sorry if I'm depressing everyone," Clara said suddenly. "I was just being curious."

"No, you're alright," Eleven said, patting her hand. "It's not like it's the only bad thing that's ever happened to us."

"Got that right," Ten muttered.

"What about Rose? Do you have any happy memories about her?" Clara asked, changing the subject to something more positive.

She smiled when Ten and Eleven grinned at that.

"Heaps of good memories," Eleven said. "We had a blast just like I have a blast traveling with you."

"Like what? Tell me something you did," Clara said.

Ten and Eleven glanced at each other and Ten motioned to Eleven to do the talking. Eleven thought for a moment and then told her about The Wire and the story of that adventure. The War Doctor and Clara listened in an enraptured silence while Ten ate and smiled, relieving the memory in his own mind. Clara flinched when he described finding Rose without any face and she grimaced, hoping something like that would never happen to her. He was near the end of his story when suddenly they heard a shrill beep coming from overhead and everyone groaned.

"Damn, have to save the end for later, I suppose," Eleven said, standing up. "I feel just like a fireman getting called off to fight a fire."

"Let's just hope we can get this particular fire under control," the War Doctor said before the four of them headed out of the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

The Doctor lay beside Rose as she slept peacefully in the bed. They were able to have sex twice before both of them decided to take a break. Rose cuddled with the Doctor until her eyes grew heavy and she drifted off to sleep with her arm draped across his chest. The Doctor stared up at the ceiling, wondering if anyone was still watching them now that they were finished. He could imagine the rude comments made by Ortha and the others about how the great Time Lord just shagged an ape and it filled him with rage inside, both that and the fact that they had been put on display and forced to copulate for the amusement of others.

He glanced at Rose and the rage dissipated a bit as he gazed at her beautiful face. It seemed like for the past couple of centuries he ended up married by accident or against his will. He accidentally married Elizabeth the 1st and Marilyn Monroe and as for River, it was get married to her or else all of time would unravel. He had loved River in her own way but he still didn't like being pressured into marriage and now it had happened again. For someone who had sworn to be a lifelong bachelor after his Gallifreyan first wife died in his youth, he was doing a lousy job of keeping that promise.

Rose stirred in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes. She looked at the Doctor and smiled when she noticed he was watching her.

"Sorry, bit knackered," she said.

"S'alright, just thinking while you slept," the Doctor said.

"About what?" Rose said, caressing his side.

"About how surreal all this is," the Doctor admitted as he stared at the ceiling.

"Yeah," Rose said, nodding. "I mean I'm still trying to wrap my head around the fact that I'm your wife now. Seems odd to me."

"You think it's odd for you?" the Doctor said. "I'm also trying to get used to the idea."

"I just never thought it would happen," Rose murmured as she ran her hand over his stomach. "I mean, I did fantasize but I never thought…"

The Doctor glanced at her when she trailed off and fell silent.

"Do you think it's possible I could get pregnant?" Rose finally said after a moment of silent reflection.

"Dunno. I've never gotten any human pregnant and on Gallifrey, all children were loomed."

Rose was a bit uncomfortable hearing that he had been with other women and had sex before but she reminded herself that there had been 900 years before she ever met him and the Doctor was entitled to have a sex life just as she was. Instead she concentrated on the other half of that sentence.

"How'd ya mean, loomed?" she asked him.

"Well, after the FALL OF THE PYTHIA…" he said, yelling out the last four words to the ceiling.

He grinned when Rose giggled at that and cleared his throat.

"After the Pythia were banished from Gallifrey, the last remaining Pythia supposedly put a curse on everyone and rendered them sterile from here on out."

"Seriously?" Rose said, raising her head. "And you believe that?"

"No, which is why I'm not sure if you won't get pregnant after doing this," the Doctor said. "But this is what was taught to us from a very early age. Anyway…supposedly to combat this and keep Gallifreyans from dying out, machines called looms were built and we were grown in them."

"Like the TARDISes," Rose said, rubbing his side as she leaned up on her elbow.

"In a way," the Doctor said, nodding. "Whether or not this whole sterilization thing is true, the looming was used as a way to control the population and in some cases, determine a person's occupation and status in life. Like the Time Lords, for instance. I was loomed to be a Time Lord which is why I call myself that rather than just Gallifreyan."

"But you are Gallifreyan as well?"

"I'm both. I'm Gallifreyan but I'm also Time Lord. A certain number were bred to be Time Lords at any one time. However, I'm an exception."

"Why?"

"I wasn't loomed to be a Time Lord but somehow I became one even though there were no orders given to make more."

"Wait. They were going to make you just an ordinary bloke but somehow the machine made you a Time Lord instead?"

"Dunno," the Doctor said, shaking his head. "Dunno what happened but that's how I left the machine. So they had to make room for me even though they were at capacity at the time."

"Sounds a bit facist to me, this genetic programming and determining what you could and couldn't do," Rose said.

"That's just the way our society was and the looming wasn't enslavement. People had a choice in what they could and couldn't do."

"Except you," Rose said. "You were made to be a Time Lord."

"I still rebelled and ran from it," the Doctor said. "I still had free will and I decided that I didn't want to be like the other Time Lords and sit by the sidelines and watch history without helping along the way. In that respect, I had a choice over my own life and despite what the nutters here think, I still do."

Rose was fascinated by all this. The Doctor rarely spoke about his past and his time on Gallifrey so she tried to encourage him to speak about it some more. But he fell silent again for several minutes and she just concentrated on stroking his body and gazing down at him.

"I have a navel as well," the Doctor finally said just when Rose figured that was the end of it. "I was created but I have a navel."

"So they added navels when the loomed you?" Rose said.

"No. No one had a navel except me," the Doctor said.

Rose frowned as the Doctor watched her reaction to that.

"How?" she asked.

"Again, I don't know. No one had a navel since before the looms but somehow I managed to have one. I was teased unmercifully for it. People called me…"

He caught himself and eyed Rose suspiciously.

"Yes? Go on," Rose said with a gleam in her eye. "What'd they call ya?"

"Suddenly, I remember that you call me Bob now," he said while Rose giggled.

"Come on, I won't tell a soul," Rose said innocently.

The Doctor eyed her while Rose gave him a toothy grin. He glanced up at the ceiling for a moment.

"Eh, you probably won't remember anyway when you go back to your timeline," he said, beckoning to her to move her head closer.

Rose eagerly put her ear against his mouth.

"Snail and Wormhole," he whispered.

Rose bust out laughing at that while the Doctor instantly regretted his decision to tell her.

"Aw, that's so cute," Rose said, leaning back on her elbow again. "I like both your nicknames. I'll have to make sure I get that firmly in my memory so I can use them when I see you again in the past."

"Not if I have anything to say about it," the Doctor said while Rose sniggered. "I'll hoover your entire mind just to get that information out of your head."

Rose grinned and leaned into his ear.

"Now, now, Wormhole, don't be such a sour puss," she whispered.

"Sometimes, Rose, you really are irritating," the Doctor said while Rose sniggered and snorted out laughter.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

After landing outside the cave entrance, the women left their gliders and headed for the Ritual Room. The leader was a young woman named Xapta, a short woman with long raven hair that hung down the front of her dress like all the other women. She had a lean look to her face with a hawkish nose, alabaster skin and thin lips that were pursed as she and the others headed for the entrance. She and the other women carried blasters for protection as well as an electricity net that was contain within a large metal ball hidden inside one of Xapta's pockets. When a button was pushed, the ball snapped open and the net was flung out onto the prey, containing them and delivering an electric shock that would incapacitate them as well. If it were up to Xapta, she would have just shot the ape dead and had done with it but she also recognized that Clara could be a valuable hostage and a tool to help break the Doctor and Rose's wills. After that, she wasn't sure what would happen to the ape but she guessed she's either be converted or killed.

After entering the Ritual Room, the sisters formed a tight grouping for safety. Xapta and another woman used portable lighters to light two of the torches before going down the passageway. When they reached the Tapestries Room, they didn't find anyone there and they began searching in a group, keeping watch for everything around them in case of traps. They searched until they reached the dining room and everyone froze when they saw Clara sitting calmly by herself on the golden throne. Rage filled Xapta's mind as Clara gave them a smug look and waved.

"Hello everyone, been waiting on ya," she said to them.

"Blasphemy," Xapta growled as the women slowly came towards her. "How dare a mere ape like yourself sit on the throne of the High Priestess."

"Oh I was just trying it on for size. I'm very ambitious, you know," Clara said smugly.

Xapta and the others pointed their blasters at her.

"You will surrender and come quietly or we will use force," Xapta said to her.

"But I'm comfortable here," Clara said.

Xapta frowned. She noticed that there was no fear at all on her face and she seemed confident, too confident for her liking. She looked around and the others did the same but she couldn't see anyone besides them in the room. Yet, something was off, she could sense it and she took another look around before focusing on Clara.

"What is going on here?" Xapta said to her.

"Just sitting," Clara said, shrugging. "What's going on with you?"

"You're unafraid," Xapta said.

"Yeah, well, you're not scary to me," Clara said. "I've seen far worse. In fact, I've been inside a Dalek before."

That gave Xapta pause. Suddenly, she wondered if the Doctor had been right when he said that none of his companions were ordinary.

"You lie," she said, seeing what her reaction would be to that.

"Nope," Clara said, folding her arms across her chest. "But if it'll make you feel better and more confident around me, believe what you like. Just know that there's more to me than meets the eye and I've been around far more fearsome things than you lot and your blasters. I've not only seen Daleks, I fought Cybermen and Zygons and Ice Warriors and lived to tell the tale. So go ahead, fire your little blasters at me and see what happens."

Xapta studied her. She didn't see any signs that she was lying but she also wondered if the Time Lord trained her to lie and not show any signs of it. She found it hard to believe that the child had fought all those monsters, let alone been inside a Dalek. Still, she wasn't in the mood to argue with her so she told her again to surrender or else.

"I don't think so."

Xapta heard a man's voice beside her and she jerked her head around just in time to see the shimmer that came from a cloaking device being activated. A young man was stood beside her, pointing a blaster at her and she looked off to her left and saw another young man pointing a similar blaster. She looked around and noticed an old man was behind them, pointing a third blaster at them.

"I think you should put your blasters down and surrender before we start shooting," the young man with the bowtie told Xapta.

"Who are you?" Xapta asked him.

"I'm the Doctor," Ten and Eleven said in unison.

"And I was the Doctor but now consider myself a warrior," the older man said. "And I will not hesitate to slaughter you all if you don't drop your weapons and surrender to us."

"You cannot defeat the Sisterhood!" one of the women yelled at them.

Eleven raised his blaster towards the ceiling, fired it and Xapta flinched when he lunged at her and held the blaster against her cheek.

"Drop it," Eleven growled at her. "Now!"

"Do as he says," Xapta said to the women before dropping her blaster onto the floor.

The other women dropped their blasters and the three Doctors urged the women away from them, keeping them herded in a tight circle while Clara walked over, grabbed one and took up her position at the front of the group.

"You were saying something about surrendering?" Clara said sweetly while Xapta and the other women glowered at her.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

After securing the women inside the prison cells, Ten and Eleven brought Xapta to the Interrogation Room and strapped her into the chair. Ten left to check on any more intruders with the War Doctor and Clara, leaving Eleven to find out information from their captive. Eleven waited until the door was closed before he turned his attention back to Xapta who was sitting in the chair in front of him, glowering at him with pure hate.

"So, it's just you and me now," the Doctor said to Xapta. "So why don't we just cut the formalities and get right down to business. Where is the Doctor and Rose? Where are you hiding them?"

Xapta smirked.

"Whoever you are, you won't be able to find them," she said smugly. "We've hidden them somewhere."

"FYI, I'm the Doctor and I will find out what you know," Eleven replied.

"You're not the Doctor. We have the Doctor."

"I know. But if you know anything about Time Lords, you'll know about regeneration and guess what, I'm an earlier version of the Doctor you captured and that man that just left, he's an even earlier version and the old man is even earlier. So you're facing three Doctors now and all of us are pissed off and want answers so cut the crap and tell me what you know!"

"You are a blasphemer, an infidel; you will never defeat the Sisterhood!" Xapta spat out.

The Doctor sighed and without warning, lunged at her, putting his fingertips against her temples. Her eyes rolled back in her head as Eleven entered her mind and began to try to break down the barrier around her mind. He felt some resistance from Xapta but he found the barrier extremely flimsy and he was able to punch through it in no time. As soon as he did, the barrier began to crumble and the Doctor found a scared little girl behind the arrogant brainwashed cult member. When he saw that the barrier was being eradicated with no chance of coming back, he took himself out of her mind and took his fingers away from her head. He stepped back and watched while Xapta seemed to awaken from a trance before looking around in confusion. She then focused on the Doctor.

"Hello, welcome back," he said gently.

"You…you freed me," Xapta said.

"Yes. You were brainwashed and your true self was sealed away so you could be controlled. Luckily, they don't know how to make a strong enough barrier to stop me. Now what is your name?"

"Xapta. From the planet Trios."

"I know that world. Beautiful place. You were kidnapped then?"

"I was on a luxury cruiser with my parents, on holiday. We were flying past Karn when something hit us and we crashed onto the planet. I was the only survivor, I think. At least that's what they told me when I came to. I was badly injured with broken bones and they mended me. They pretended to be kind at first and tried to get me to join them. But I wanted to go back home and when I resisted…"

"They brainwashed you," Eleven said, nodding.

"Yes. Look, I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't want to do it but I couldn't help myself…"

"It's alright, it's fine, I understand," Eleven said, holding up his hand. "The important thing is you're free now and you can help us get them back."

"I'll do what I can, Doctor, but Ortha is powerful and she's not brainwashed like most of the others. She really wants to be a part of this cult."

"She's hungry for power?"

"Yes," Xapta said, nodding. "She's crazy. I think she hoped that Rose would be a puppet and she could control her but it didn't work out that way. The other Doctor managed to free her and now Ortha is forcing them to wed and have a child."

"What?" Eleven said, his eyes widened. "For what purpose?"

"To torture them and also because she wants the child to become the next Pythia."

"Oh no, no, no, no," the Doctor said, shaking his head. "It's imperative that we find them then as soon as possible. Especially Rose, if can conceive a child, we need to rescue her before she becomes a brood mare for the sisterhood."

"I can help you, please let me help. I'm not like them anymore, I promise."

Eleven nodded. He unstrapped Xapta and she breathed a sigh of relief as she stood up.

"I believe you. I took down the barrier around your mind so you can think independently of them now," Eleven said.

"They don't know about you, Doctor. All they know about is Clara."

"Then we can use that to our advantage. For now, let's introduce you to the rest of the team and let them know that it is possible to "cure" you. Come."

Xapta followed the Doctor as he left the Interrogation Room. He ran into Ten a few minutes later while he was making his way back to them. Ten stopped and frowned when he noticed Xapta was free but after Eleven explained, an overjoyed look came on his face and he shook her hand and told her how happy he was that she was free at last. He then led her back to the others and after another explanation, Xapta shook hands with Clara and the War Doctor. Xapta then apologized to Clara for any mistreatment.

"S'alright, I understand," Clara said. "No need to apologize. Just happy you're you again."

"They aren't being harmed…yet," Xapta said. "They have one night together and the torture starts tomorrow."

"Then we need to strategize and come up with a plan," Eleven said.

"I have a beginning of a plan," Ten said.

"Oh? What is it?" the War Doctor said.

"Xapta said they don't know about us," Ten said, indicating himself and his counterparts. "If we can deprogram the others, we can have one of us go with Clara as a prisoner while the other two hide on the gliders. The deprogrammed women can get us inside and get us close to Ortha. They can also provide a distraction while whoever is left sneaks on board the freighter and tries to undermine what is going on. Maybe Clara and I can provide enough of a distraction and keep them busy while the others find the Doctor and Rose and get them to safety."

"Who will be the captive then?" Eleven said.

The three Doctors looked at one another.

"Draw straws for it?" Ten said, shrugging.

"Don't have any straws on me at the moment," Eleven said with a shrug.

"Here, I'll solve this," Clara said.

She stepped in front of them and did eeny meeny miney mo while she pointed to each Doctor in turn. When she finished her finger was pointing at Eleven.

"Hardly scientific way of choosing who goes into captivity, Clara," Eleven said while Ten snickered. "But since you've chosen me, I'll volunteer. You and my wartime self here will hide in the glider for a time and then come out and start searching."

"Why search?" Ten said. "Have Xapta stay with you and let her lead you to them when the time comes."

"Can the others be freed from their mind control?" Eleven said to Xapta.

"A few of them might but some are there voluntarily like Ortha or Mira. They want to be all powerful."

"We can try them out one at a time and see who has a barrier around their mind," Ten said with a shrug.

"Yes, but…time is of the essence here," the War Doctor said. "We only have one night before they start to torture them. Xapta, can you tell me and my other self how to find the room and then you can take him and Clara to Ortha?"

"And leave the rest here?" Xapta said, frowning.

"They know that there's more than one Doctor now," Eleven said. "The others, I mean. They might say something if we keep them as they are."

"How about this?" Ten said. "Tell Ortha that you captured me and Clara and since you found someone else besides her, the others sent you back while they searched more thoroughly."

"Good thinking," Eleven said. "Is that alright?" he said to Xapta.

"Yes, I think I can convince Ortha of that," Xapta said.

"There's restraints in the cupboard near the arsenal. I remember seeing them during our search," the War Doctor said. "Let her restrain you and Clara but keep close to them," he said to Xapta, "and try to convince Ortha to let you escort them to a prison cell. You can free them then."

Xapta nodded.

"So…" Ten said. "Shall we ready the team members and carry out our plan then?"

Everyone nodded. Xapta led the way as they walked towards the cupboard that contained the restraints.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Eleven put his finger inside the metal collar around his neck and tugged at it, making a face at the tightness of it. He and Clara had been fitted with a restraint collar that would deliver a powerful shock to the body if one of them tried to resist. It was uncomfortable and he could tell that Clara didn't like wearing hers either but he would put up with it in order to get his future self and Rose back safely. Meanwhile, Xapta showed them a couple of hidden compartments in the floor that were used for storage. Both of them were deep enough for Ten and the War Doctor to hide in when the time came. After making sure that no CCTV was on board, the Doctors and Clara walked up to the cockpit where Xapta was piloting the ship back to the freighter. They stayed quiet while Xapta radioed someone in the radio room on board the freighter and explained that they had captured Clara and an unidentified man and she was bringing them back to the ship while the others searched. She asked the woman to relay her message to Ortha and the radio went silent for several minutes. Then suddenly she heard Ortha's voice coming from the speaker.

"You have two prisoners?" Ortha said.

Xapta glanced at her friends standing behind her chair before she spoke to her.

"Yes, I have the one called Clara and an unidentified man. We managed to ambush them and they have been restrained. The others said I should go ahead and bring them to you while they stayed behind and searched for others."

"Very good. Make sure they are truly restrained so they don't attack you," Ortha said. "The last thing we want is for you to end up captured."

"Yes, Ma'am," Xapta said.

"Keep me updated if the others radio you with news. Until then, keep an eye on the captives."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Ortha ended the transmission and looked at her friends.

"Can she hear us?" Eleven mouthed to her as he pointed to the radio.

"No, I switched it off."

"Good," Eleven said before he put his hands around her neck. "I captured you then."

Xapta gave him a bemused look while Clara chuckled. Eleven grinned and let go of her neck.

"So…" Eleven said. "So far she's believed our story."

"Yes, but she's no fool, Doctor," Xapta said, looking over her shoulder at him.

"I never said she was," Eleven said. "Just because we fooled her now doesn't mean she won't twig to what we're doing eventually. That's why we need to create a distraction so our colleagues can have time to search and rescue."

"What about CCTV?" Ten said to Xapta. "Do they have it there?"

"Yes, that's the only thing wrong with the plan," Xapta said.

"Not really, we can use the cloaking devices we used to sneak up on the Sisterhood," the War Doctor said. "I have several in my pocket."

"Let me have three then, if you have them," Eleven said to him. "One for me, Clara and Xapta to use when the time comes."

The War Doctor nodded, reached into his pocket and pulled out several tiny black spheres that projected a forcefield around someone if they activated them and put them in their pocket. The forcefield rendered the wearer invisible and shielded from detection. He gave one to Ten as well before he put them back in his pocket.

"I have enough for the other Doctor and Rose but you better take a couple just in case you find them first," the War Doctor said after a moment's reflection.

He gave Eleven two more spheres and he gave one of them to Clara in case they got split up. After that, they stood and waited for Xapta to dock with the space freighter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm a bit hungry now," Twelve said as he lay in the bed with Rose. "Bit thirsty as well."

"What if that stuff in the fridge is poisoned?" Rose asked him.

Twelve snorted.

"Come on, Rose. Really? You really think they'd go through all this trouble to get us to mate just so they could poison us with milk afterwards. Be sensible."

"You never know," Rose said with a shrug.

She started to get out of bed and then remembered that they were being watched and suddenly became self conscious about it. The Doctor sensed why she was hesitant and chuckled.

"I have a feeling the good sisters probably have some sort of x-ray device to look under the blankets at us," he said. "Besides, they probably seen it all before after dressing everyone in their daft clothes. I would pretend they weren't watching and just go get the food."

Rose nodded and the Doctor sat up, watching with bemusement as she still flung one arm across her breasts and put the other over her crotch while she ran to the fridge. She kept her hand on her crotch while she used her other hand to open the fridge door.

"So…water or milk?" Rose said to him.

"Milk, let's be adventurous," the Doctor said as he lay in the bed.

Rose made a face as she took the pitcher out of the fridge. She kicked the door closed and the Doctor looked at the ceiling and rolled his eyes when she ran back with her hand still over her crotch.

"I love how you make this little half an effort to be so modest, even though you're completely starkers otherwise," the Doctor said as she sat down on the bed and covered her crotch area with the blanket before putting the pitcher down on the bedside table.

"So…where are cups or glasses?" the Doctor said to her. "Or are we just going to swig it out of the pitcher like a couple of savages."

"I didn't see anything to drink from, Doctor. So I suppose we'll be savages," Rose said, over her shoulder.

The Doctor chuckled at that and flung the blanket off his body. Rose watched while he got out of the bed naked and proceeded to strut around the room.

"Yeah, get a load of me then," the Doctor said to the ceiling as he pointed to his penis. "See, I'm not like Little Miss Modest over there, I'm proud of my manhood. Get a gander at it, ladies!"

Rose was snorting out laughter as the Doctor gyrated his hips and pointed repeatedly to his penis while he kept his eyes on the ceiling.

"Yeah, you like that, don't ya?" he said to the ceiling. "You wish you were in here with me doing the nasty instead of my wife, huh?"

"Doctor, if you don't shut up, they'll come in here and gang rape you or something like that," Rose said after she calmed down from laughing.

"They couldn't hold me inside them, I'm much too massive for their puny fannies," he said, sashaying around the room. "You hear that, you Clown Faced Gits! I'm the Oncoming Storm, yeah!" he said, pointing to his penis with both index fingers. "Get a dekko at my Oncoming Storm, right here!"

"Doctor, sit down before they come in here with a knife and chop off the Oncoming Storm," Rose said, trying to be annoyed with him and failing miserably.

She laughed when the Doctor thrust his groin out once before strutting back to the bed and sitting down on top of the duvet beside Rose.

"You know, this is very freeing being in the altogether," the Doctor said as he put his hands on the bed and leaned back slightly. "Bit drafty sure, but quite worth it because my John Thomas was just dying to come out and play."

By now, Rose was bent over laughing while the Doctor grinned at her.

"So…milk then?" he said casually as he leaned across her to grab the pitcher. "I like a bit of milk in the altogether. Makes it taste nummier."

Rose sobered up and watched while he took a small experimental sip from the pitcher before taking a huge swig of it. Rose chortled as he pointed repeatedly at his penis while he drank the milk. Then after twenty seconds, he lowered the picture and let out a huge "Aaah!" before offering the pitcher to Rose. Rose looked at it dubiously while the Doctor waited for her to take it from him.

"Is it worth drinking?" Rose said to him.

"Yes."

"Are you lying to me?" Rose said.

"Well, I'll leave that up to you to decide. But whether or not you decide to drink it, take the pitcher from me because my arm is getting tired."

Rose took the pitcher and snorted out laughter when the Doctor proceeded to point out his penis to the ceiling with both index fingers.

"Have a dekko, ladies, it's on me!" he yelled up at the ceiling.

"They're gonna make you suffer for that," Rose said to him.

"Eh, I'm not afraid of Holier Than Thou and her eager little disciples," the Doctor said. "I've heard Clara sing before and that was far worse torment than anything they could devise. HEY, DID I MENTION I WAS MASSIVE!" he yelled up at the ceiling while Rose giggled. "I AM THE DOCTOR AND THIS IS MY DOCTORY DILDO RIGHT HERE! IF YOU'RE GONNA WORSHIP SOMETHING, WORSHIP THIS, YOU LOT!"

"Damn it, Doctor, you're gonna make me wet myself," Rose said, putting the pitcher down on the table before she dropped it.

"I'm just pointing out why so many across the universe fear and admire me so," the Doctor said innocently. "Can I help it if have a massive dingaling?"

Rose snorted out laughter again while the Doctor chuckled.

"Wow, you're even more snarky than you were in your ninth body, if that's possible," Rose said after sobering up.

"I'm just saying, Rose, that I'm massive. Can I help it if I like to toot my own horn from time to time? I certainly had no complaints from you while we were mating."

"No, that's true. No complaints definitely."

"YOU HEAR THAT, ROSE LIKED IT!" the Doctor yelled at the ceiling while Rose dropped her head into her hands and shook with silent laughter. "I GOT THE PUDDING BRAIN STAMP OF APPROVAL NOW! NEXT ON MY LIST OF POSSIBLE CONQUEST IS KITTENS, SO BRING ME ONE OF THOSE SINCE I'M SO KEEN FOR BEASTIALITY. MAYBE EVEN A KANGAROO WHILE YOU'RE AT IT AND THEN FINALLY, AN ELEPHANT BECAUSE I LIKE TO DREAM BIG."

Rose was now lying back on the bed laughing hysterically while the Doctor flipped the vees to the ceiling.

"Oh God, I'm gonna die of laughter before they even get in here," Rose said after she recovered enough to speak.

The Doctor lay back on the bed beside her and smiled at her as she kept on giggling softly.

"Eh, you and I, we can withstand anything they can throw at us, yeah?" he said to her.

"Yeah," Rose said. "We're the stuff of legends."

That we are. You with your courage and perseverance and intelligence and me with my massive meaty doodah, we're unbeatable."

Rose giggled anew and the Doctor rolled onto his side, leaned up and kissed her cheek.

"So anyway, I'm still a bit famished. So since you're being all Victorian, I will go over and see what is edible."

Rose laughed when he got up and very slowly and deliberately made his way over to fridge while he kept his eyes towards the ceiling and his finger pointed at his penis.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Okay, there it is," Xapta said as she pointed to the freighter outside her windscreen. "About two hundred meters away and closing."

"Better hide then," Eleven said to the War Doctor and Ten.

"And you better look sufficiently cowed in case they're going to board the moment she docks," Ten said to him.

"Already practicing my helpless captive look as we speak," Eleven said.

The War Doctor tapped Ten on the shoulder and beckoned to him to follow. Ten waited till he turned, looked at Eleven and rolled his eyes briefly while Eleven chuckled. As they walked out of the room, Eleven tapped Clara on the shoulder and imitated the War Doctor with wide eyes. Clara chuckled and followed him out of the room. As the War Doctor and Ten hid under the floor and activated their forcefields, Eleven and Clara walked over to a small prison cell located near the entrance. Eleven opened it with the screwdriver and let Clara walk in before he stepped inside, closed the door and locked it with the sonic. He then put the screwdriver deep inside his trouser pocket in case they did a search. Clara's eyes goggled when the Doctor's arm kept going down, down, down deep into his pocket. Eleven noticed her amazed look and smiled.

"Bigger on the inside clothing," he said to her.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Clara said.

Eleven growled and tugged at the inside of his collar again.

"I'll be glad when this is off my neck," he said to Clara. "It's tight."

"I know, I hope it doesn't chafe anything."

"Same here," Eleven said.

They heard a loud clang and the room vibrated when the glider docked with the freighter.

"Time to act like captives, Claraboo," Eleven said.

Clara watched while Eleven sat on the floor and she followed suit while she mentally prepared herself for what lay ahead. The ship powered down and an eerie silence fell while they waited for someone to come on board the ship. They could hear muffled voices beyond the large circular door across the way and then suddenly the metal hatch over the door shimmered and disappeared and one of the women stepped through the doorway into the hull of the ship. Her eyes fell on the Doctor and Clara and she sneered at them before turning towards Xapta who was coming towards her now.

"Are these the captives?" the woman said, pointing to the Doctor and Clara.

"Yes. They've been restrained with shock collars," Xapta replied.

"Ortha wishes that their arms be restrained behind their backs before they are presented to her."

Xapta nodded. She glanced at the Doctor and Clara for a second before following the woman outside. They could hear other women's voices more clearly now while they waited for them to return. Most of them were discussing the ship and its contents and giving orders to search it. When Xapta returned with the woman, she was carrying thick steel manacles while the women stopped and aimed a blaster at the prisoners.

"Get up," Xapta said as authoritatively as she could.

While the Doctor and Clara got up, they noticed other women were now coming on board while the woman with the blaster ordered them to make a thorough search of the ship. Xapta ordered the Doctor and Clara to step back away from the cell door before the other woman came forward and unlocked it. She resumed guarding Xapta as she opened the door and stepped inside.

"Do as I say or you will suffer," Xapta said.

When she had her back turned to the other woman, she shot them an apologetic look. The Doctor nodded slightly to show that he understood her remorse and he put his arms behind him, waiting patiently while Xapta put the manacles on and locked them.

"Is this how you always treat your guests?" the Doctor asked the other woman while Xapta moved towards Clara.

"You are a prisoner here, you have no rights," the woman said to him.

The Doctor studied her. She looked like an Earth woman. She had Asian features and long black hair that went down the front of her dress in the usual style. She wore a red skullcap rather than the outlandish ritual headgear and the Doctor noticed a faint dueling scar across her left cheek.

"Who are you?" the Doctor asked her.

"You don't need to know who I am," the woman spat back.

"I would like to know," the Doctor replied. "I like to know people's names. It humanizes them in my eyes. You are human, correct?"

The woman said nothing as Xapta finished locking Clara's manacles.

"I'm John Smith by the way," the Doctor offered. "Friend of Clara's if you hadn't guessed."

The woman still remained silent and nodded to Xapta.

"Follow us," Xapta said to him.

When the woman turned, Xapta quickly whispered in the Doctor's ear that her name was Yumiko. The Doctor mouthed "Earth?" to her as he nodded his head at the woman and Xapta mouthed back "I think so," before the Doctor and Clara moved out of the prison cell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ten lay inside the compartment on his back, staring up at the blackness while he listened to scuffling noises and women's voices above him. He had turned on his forcefield and was confident that he would be well hidden from anyone who checked his hiding place. As he lay there, he thought about what Xapta had told them and his mind raged over the thought of Rose being forced to bear a child that would be used as a tool for the Pythia to take over the universe. He only hoped that they could reach her in time before that happened.

He heard voices above him and he stiffened when he heard the sound of someone opening the lid to the compartment. He used his respiratory bypass system to mute his breathing and he stayed absolutely still except when they took the lid off and he had to close his eyes the moment bright light hit them. He slowly opened one eye when he was able to see again and he saw three women standing above him, staring down into the compartment with blasters aimed right at him. He searched their faces and was elated when he saw no sign of shock or recognition and he knew that they couldn't see him and the forcefield was doing its job. One of the women, a blue skinned alien with long white hair, bent over and took a closer look inside.

"Nothing," she said to her two friends and the Doctor was relieved when the put the lid back on the compartment and took their search elsewhere.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

After sampling a sandwich which looked a bit like roast beef on rye bread but had a ham and sourdough taste to it, Rose hurried over to the TV, grabbed the remote and turned it on while the Doctor relaxed with his pillow propped up on the headboard and his back against it. Both of them were still naked but were covered up to their shoulders.

Rose raised her eyebrow when she saw the program on TV. It was still porn except now it was two enormous, green gelatinous blobs that looked like big balls of snot to Rose. Porno music played as the two blobs rolled towards each other and slowly merged together.

"What?" Rose said while the Doctor snickered. "What are these things?"

"Rollies," the Doctor said.

"What are they doing?" Rose said as one rollie absorbed the other.

"It's a porno channel, Rose, what do you think they're doing," the Doctor said to her.

"One is being eaten by the other?"

The Doctor snickered again.

"Not eaten," the Doctor said. "They're merging and sharing DNA with each other. It's just that they prefer to have sex this way rather than with a penis and vagina. It's more intimate in their eyes."

"And some people get off on watching this sort of thing?"

"Well, I suppose other rollies do, yeah," the Doctor said. "This is a universal porno channel, wife of mine. They do show all sorts of creatures having sex."

"Oh, so you're an expert on this channel then?" Rose teased. "You watch it often enough that you know what's going on?"

"I'm an expert on the universe, Rose, I don't need a porn channel to tell me how other species mate," the Doctor said with a wry look on his face.

"Uh huh," Rose teased. "That's why you fancy bananas. Late at night when I was asleep, you were up front just sucking on it and making moaning sounds and…"

She laughed when the Doctor gave her a playful shove and shook his head with a smile. They fell silent while Rose stared mindlessly at the TV screen, lost in her thoughts. By now the one rollie had come through the other and was slowly demerging from it while the porn music still played.

"Doctor," Rose finally said.

"Hm?" the Doctor said, also lost in his thoughts.

"I know that I have to go back to save the stars but what about afterwards. Can you come back and get me so I can travel with you?"

The Doctor frowned. He was about to say no but then he thought about it. Rose, seeing that he was thinking on it, fell silent again and waited. The Doctor glanced at her. There was the complication of the clone but Rose didn't know about that yet. The clone had to be watched, he felt sure of that. But was there a way to do that without stranding them back in the parallel world. The problem was he had no idea if Rose was essential to the timeline of the other world or not.

"I want to go and do what I came to do," Rose finally said. "But I love you like this and if we do have a child, I'd like to stay with you so we can be a family. Isn't there a way to sort of bend the rules so I can travel with you again?"

"There is one complication that you don't know about but would make a difference in all this," the Doctor said to her. "However, I am trying to think of a way around it."

"So you wouldn't mind?" Rose said, hope growing in her heart.

"I never minded it, Rose. I was always happy to have you with me. But there are fixed points in time and points in flux. I have to try to figure out what I can and can't do. You do have to go back to help my other self, that is fixed. But after that, I think it can be altered."

"What is the complication? I mean, I might not remember all this, yeah?"

"I don't know, Rose. You may or you may not remember your time here because you aren't interacting with your other selves like I am. What happens here…I will remember it because this is happening in my current timeline but you're from the past so I'm not sure."

He sighed and glanced at her.

"There is another person that comes along," he said, trying to be a bit vague. "He was a danger, I felt, so I sent you back to Pete's World with him to watch over him. But…"

He sighed and rubbed his bottom lip while he thought it over.

"This person couldn't come with us?" Rose offered.

"I'd rather not have him in the same TARDIS with me, no," the Doctor said, wincing at the thought of him and his clone arguing over flying the TARDIS. "However, I was thinking that perhaps I could send him to Sarah. Sarah defends the Earth with her son and his friends, perhaps I can let him help her and in return she can watch over him and help him live a normal life on Earth. And you can go visit him from time to time. That…might work. But if I do this, Rose. You have to stay in this universe. You can't go hopping back and forth between worlds. The only reason you could do it now was the walls of the universes were breaking down. I just hope that if I allow this to happen, I'm not disrupting some future event in Pete's World."

Rose inner being was overjoyed that the Doctor was trying to find a way for her to stay with him. She wanted to stay not only for him but she longed to see Sarah Jane and Jack and her friends again. The Doctor sensed her elation through their mental bond and smiled at that. Perhaps he could make it work after all. She and Clara seemed to get along and he wouldn't mind having the two of them become friends and work together, especially since it seemed like Clara was about to leave him for Danny. If that happened, he could just carry on with Rose and not worry about finding someone else that he'd have to acclimate to the TARDIS and who might not be compatible with him. And if there was a child, he could ensure it was protected and see to its upbringing inside the TARDIS.

"So if we do this, how will it work?" Rose said. "You drop me off and then swing round to get me again in future?"

"Perhaps or perhaps I just talk to my tenth self and tell him my plans and let you stay with him until I can come and get you. That way he'll know not to leave you on Pete's World."

He felt the elation in her mind grow and he was soothed by that. It not only gave him hope for the future but also an incentive for the two of them to escape from the sisters in one piece. He also felt even more protective of Rose and he knew the second part of his plan would be figuring out how to get her off the freighter before they did something to her.

As he switched his thought processes and began to tackle that problem, he suddenly became aware that the door was slowly sliding open. He felt Rose's mental elation dissolve into fear and he put his hand on her shoulder to soothe her while he leaned up to take a look at the door. To his surprise, there was nothing in the corridor.

"What?" Rose said when the door slid shut by itself thirty seconds later.

"Maybe the door is broken," the Doctor said excitedly. "If it's short circuiting, we can use that to our advantage."

"It's not short circuiting, that was us."

The Doctor froze when he heard the voice of his tenth self coming out of nowhere beside the bed.

"Bad Wolf Girl?" an older voice said from somewhere beside the bed. "Oh my God, what are you doing here?"


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

"What's going on? Where are you?" Twelve demanded.

There was a shimmer and Rose gasped when Ten and the War Doctor became visible. Rose forgot herself during her joy at seeing him and calling his name, she got out of the bed and took three steps towards him before she remembered she was completel y naked and froze with a deer in the headlights look on her face. Ten was bemused as she turned red and covered her breasts and crotch but the War Doctor was staring at her with a stunned look on his face which made Rose even more self conscious. Meanwhile, Twelve was staring at them both with an equally stunned look on his face.

"Why are you naked, Bad Wolf Girl?" the War Doctor said to Rose as she scrambled back under the covers.

"You know here?" Twelve said, pointing to Rose.

"Yes. She's the interface for The Moment, the bomb that'll destroy Gallifrey. The Moment is sentient and it chose her form to communicate with me," the War Doctor said, pointing to Rose.

"That box thing chose Rose's form and talks to you?" Twelve said. "When did that happen?"

"You don't remember it happening?" the War Doctor said.

"No," Twelve and Ten said in unison.

"She said she was from my past at first and then said she was from my future and she had trouble telling which was which. I'm only telling you what…it told me. So you're telling me this is the real person the AI is basing itself on."

"This is Rose Tyler," Twelve said.

"Okay, that's who the AI claimed to be and then she…it said it was Bad Wolf and its eyes gave off this odd golden glow for a moment."

"Oh my God," Rose said while Twelve and Ten shared a stunned look.

"Okay," Ten finally said. "Let's set this aside for the moment and concentrate on what matters. Clara and my Eleventh self are here as well. My other self managed to free one of the women from the mind control and she pretended to capture them to get us here. Me and him," he said, pointing to the War Doctor, "hid in storage compartments with cloaking devices on while the other women searched the ship. Once they were gone, we climbed out and used that woman's instructions to come here and find you. And apparently, you lot have been quite busy," he said, eyeing Rose's naked body.

Rose blushed again and covered up further.

"We have more cloaking devices with us so you can use them…if you put some clothes on," Ten said, bemused, while Twelve chuckled at Rose's embarrassment.

"But we have to go find Clara and the Other Doctor and the woman, she's called Xapta," the War Doctor said.

"So all you have to do is get rid of the brainwashing then?" Rose said.

Ten and the War Doctor glanced at each other.

"For some, Xapta said not everyone is doing this unwillingly. Ortha and Mira aren't brainwashed because they're power hungry."

"Well, that doesn't surprise me in the slightest," Rose muttered.

"But why did Clara go get you lot?" Twelve said.

"She said she asked the TARDIS for help when she got inside it and the TARDIS took her to us," Ten said with a shrug. "Who are we to question the TARDISes motives."

"Well, it's a good thing you're here because we need all the help we can get to bring these nutters to heel," Twelve said. "Rose, stop being so self conscious, you're my wife so you're their wife as well. You can be naked in front of them."

"She's my what?" the War Doctor said.

"Wife, she's your wife," Twelve said, sitting up on the far side of the bed so he could reach for his robe. "Don't worry, she won't bite or give you space herpes. Rose, come on, we have to go find the others before they make my other self and Clara get married and have sex."

"You had sex as well?" the War Doctor said while Ten bit his lip hard and tried not to laugh.

"No, Grandpa, we're lying here in the altogether because we tried to form our own nudist colony. Now there's probably CCTV cameras in here and they're most likely watching and they'll probably be here in a few minutes so everyone get moving!"

Rose flung the blankets off her. Ten sniggered as she covered her private parts and ran around the bed to her robe.

"I'm married to the girl in the box now," the War Doctor muttered. "Can this whole day get any nuttier?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eleven and Clara stood before Ortha and Mira as they sat in high backed golden chairs similar to the ones in the Throne Room. Ten other women including Yumiko were scattered around the room, keeping watch and providing security. Xapta stood behind her friends and kept the blaster aimed at their backs but her finger off the trigger while she tried to look as impassive as the others. Ortha smirked at Clara.

"So, you thought you could get away from us?" Ortha said to her.

"I did get away and I found help," Clara said smugly.

"And who are you?" Ortha said.

Eleven had shielded his mind from them so their Gallifreyan minds couldn't sense his and try to make contact with it. The moment she addressed him, he smiled amiably and held out his hand to her.

"John Smith, hello, hello," he said to her.

He was glad that the Sisterhood didn't know much about Earth fashions and weren't inclined to ask why he was dressed as a Victorian. Ortha didn't rise to greet him or take his hand so Eleven put it back down at his side.

"And how did she find you?" Mira asked.

"Old friend," Eleven said amiably. "I own a luxury sun glider and I'm usually taking it out for a glide near here. She simply rang me up, explained the situation and I came. So…she said you're holding her friends captive, is that true?"

"Yes and now you're a captive as well," Ortha said smugly.

"And what does that entail precisely?"

"Well, you are a male…"

"Yes, I am. Bang on, well spotted."

Clara put her hand to her face to hide her grin when Ortha gave him a peeved look. The Doctor grinned and shrugged.

"Sorry, I didn't realize you were still talking. Carry on then," he said.

"Males are enslaved and made to do our bidding here," Ortha said.

"Ah, and what does that entail precisely?" the Doctor said.

"It means that you must serve the Sisterhood."

"And what does that entail precisely?"

Ortha sighed angrily while Clara bit her bottom lip hard.

"It means you are now our slave," Ortha said.

"And what does that entail precisely?"

"It means you shut up and quit asking stupid questions!"

"And what does that entail precisely?"

"If you do not shut up, we will torture you!" Mira said.

"And what does that entail precisely?"

"Do you want to be tortured?" Ortha said angrily.

"No, I want clarification. I like things to be spelled out in a concise and precise manner. When you say enslavement, what does that mean? When you say torture, what does that mean? I do not like people who give me vague threats and then expect me to abide by that. So…I ask again…what does that entail precisely?"

"It means that you will do whatever is asked of you whenever it's asked," Ortha said, her fury rising. "You as a male have no status here, you are a thing to be ordered about and controlled. You will not speak unless you're spoken to, you will not think unless you are required to do so. You are like a drone in a hive, you do your tasks and you do it without questioning others. And as for torture, we have many unpleasant methods at our disposal and if I were you, I wouldn't keep making a nuisance of yourself and finding out what those methods are! You are in our world now and you are under our control!"

"And what does that entail precisely?"

By now, Clara couldn't hold the laughter in and she bent over roaring with it. She knew they wouldn't like it and she'd probably be punished but at the moment she didn't care. The Doctor was just doing everything in his power to piss off these people and even though it was putting them in danger, she had to admit she just loved it.

"That's it; take these two to a cell while we ready the torture chamber!" Ortha said to Xapta. "I'm betting you won't be laughing after we've finished making you scream," she snarled at the Doctor.

"And what does that entail precisely?" the Doctor said flippantly in return.

"GET HIM OUT OF HERE!" Ortha bellowed as Clara burst out laughing again.

Xapta had to fight not to laugh as she sternly ordered her friends to turn and exit the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Ortha seethed as she sat on the throne. Mira glanced at her and the other women stayed deathly silent, sensing that she was about to explode with rage.

"Who are these people?" Ortha finally said softly through clenched teeth. "These people who think they can mock us and get away with it! The insolence of the lower orders is appalling. When the Pythia was in power, the lower orders were afraid of her and showed her due reverence. And a man, a man dares to insult me?"

"He will learn not to insult you when we are done with him," Mira said.

"Exactly. I might even burn the unbeliever at the stake after we're finished torturing him. Somehow, I doubt he can be controlled and the last thing I want is for Clara to escape again. But for the moment, he is gone and I will get my emotions under control before he suffers. You lot," she said to the female guards, "go and prepare the torture chamber."

The women bowed and filed out of the room as Ortha took a deep calming breath and brought her emotions back in check.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they were away from Ortha, Xapta finally giggled softly and Eleven looked back over his shoulder at her.

"You know that they're going to torture you now, right?" Xapta said when she finally sobered up.

"Let em, I'm not afraid," Eleven said. "Claraboo and I can withstand anything they throw at us!"

"Why do you keep calling me that?" Clara said.

"What?" Eleven said innocently. "Calling you what?"

"Claraboo."

"Well, I was going to call you Clarabell but I thought that was boring and trite so I thought I'd be a bit twee and call you Claraboo instead."

"Yeah, okay," Clara said.

"What?" Eleven said, pretending to be hurt by that. "Would you rather be known as Monster Mouth Clara with the crooked nose and beady eyes?"

"No, in that case, you keep on calling me Claraboo."

"Splendid! I…"

The Doctor trailed off and he stopped suddenly, causing Xapta to nearly run into him. He looked around while Clara stopped and turned to watch him, a puzzled look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she said.

"Someone or something pinched my cheek just now," he said, looking around.

"Wasn't me," Clara said with a shrug.

"Or me."

"Something just did it…there it is again," the Doctor said, spinning around to look everywhere.

"Are you sure you haven't gone soft in the head?" Clara asked.

"No! Someone is really…"

He trailed off again and his eyes widened.

"Now what?" Xapta said.

"Okay, now someone just kissed my cheek," Eleven said. "I'm beginning to cotton on and I hope that wasn't my tenth self or even worse, Granddad."

"It was me, my husband," Rose whispered in his ear.

"Rose, where are you?" Eleven said.

Realization dawned on Clara's face and she looked around as Xapta did the same.

"You have no eyebrows, you know," Rose whispered into Eleven's ear. "But the Mona Lisa look is sexy to me."

She giggled when Eleven turned in her direction, a withering look on his face.

"I have eyebrows if you'd care to take a look instead of kissing and pinching my cheek," he said.

His eyes bugged when he felt someone pinch his ass.

"I really hope that was you, Rose," Eleven said.

"No, it was me," he heard Ten say. "I really couldn't resist such a cute bum."

"Ha, ha," Eleven said. "So is the other me here?"

"I'm here," he heard Twelve say.

"Are you old? Your body, I mean," Eleven said.

"I'm not ancient," Twelve said while Rose giggled. "And what has that got to do with anything?"

"And what does that entail precisely?" Clara said.

"What?" Twelve said while Eleven and Xapta giggled. "Look, never mind, we're all here and now that you're here with us, we need to go before the whole of the Sisterhood finds us and we end up back where we started."

"Alright, to the glider then," Eleven said to Xapta.

"Walk in front of me and look like a captive till we get near the hangar," Xapta said. "Just in case anyone sees us."

Eleven nodded. He turned and his eyes bulged when he felt his butt being pinched again.

"So firm," he heard Rose say.

"Rose, leave my bum alone for the moment!" Eleven said.

He grinned and shook his head while Rose chuckled. Xapta looked behind her shoulder to make sure no one was coming for them before she and the others headed towards the hangar.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

Ortha and Mira were getting ready to leave the throne room when Yumiko burst in, panting and gasping for breath.

"What is it?" Ortha asked her as she stopped and bowed reverently in front of her.

"Ma'am, the door to Arkytior and the Doctor's cell is standing open and no one is inside. We checked the footage and it seems like there was someone in the room with them but we couldn't see them. They left through the door, stood in the corridor for a few moments talking to someone as they took something from thin air and then they both vanished."

"What? Find them! Run scans! We can't let them escape!" Ortha yelled as she jabbed her finger at the doorway. "Have everyone on this ship search for them, including the slaves. Sound the alarm now!"

"Yes, Ma'am," Yumiko said before running out of the room.

"We won't lose them now, not when we're so close to victory!" Ortha growled before she and Mira ran out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Xapta's head jerked towards the ceiling when klaxons started blaring.

"Damn, they found the open prison cell, I'm betting," Xapta said.

"Set us free then and activate the cloaking devices," Eleven said, looking over his shoulder.

Xapta fumbled around in her pocket and found the key to the manacles and the collars. She quickly unlocked them and the Doctor and Clara let the manacles fall to the floor and took the collars off their necks.

"That's better, more room," Eleven sighed as he took the collar off.

Meanwhile, a young woman spotted them while they were taking off their collars and yelled at them to stop while she ran towards them. Eleven spun around, getting into a defensive stance as he prepared to use Venusian Aikido on her but suddenly, the woman grunted and was stopped short as if she'd run into an invisible brick wall. She staggered backwards and dropped to the floor, unconscious.

"What was that?" Clara said.

"That was me," they heard Twelve say. "I punched her in the face. Now hurry up!"

Clara, Xapta and Eleven turned on their cloaking devices and turned invisible. The forcefield had a heat sensor built into it so Eleven could see the body heat of everyone around him, even if he couldn't see what they looked like. Xapta ran up to the front and told everyone to follow her before they ran down the passageway. As they ran, the Doctor could see the people who weren't wearing the forcefields as they normally looked. He and the others dodged them as they ran past, unaware that they were letting the captives get away. When they got to the hangar though, they noticed that every single glider was being guarded by at least two people, male and female.

"Now what?" Ten said as he looked around.

"We don't have time for this. Just pick one, render the guards unconscious and get inside," the War Doctor said.

They chose the glider nearest to the door and ran towards the guards, two young men who had shaved heads and emaciated bodies. Twelve and the War Doctor slammed their fists into their faces and the War Doctor used his sonic on the door as the other guards yelled alerts and pointed to the two fallen sentries. They became even more alarmed when the door seemed to open by itself.

"In, in, in!" Twelve yelled as he stepped aside.

He and the War Doctor punched two women who were the first to reach them. The others froze and stared since from their perspective, the two women grunted, their heads jerked back and they fell backwards to the floor unconscious.

"Who's there, show yourself!" one of the women yelled.

"Nah, I don't think I will," Twelve said from just inside the doorway. "Have a good day everyone!"

"Get it open!" one of the women yelled, pointing at the door when it quickly slid shut.

"Hurry! We can't keep it closed for long!" Twelve yelled towards the cockpit while he and the War Doctor defended the door.

Outside they could hear angry yells and everything the door started to open, the War Doctor used his sonic to shut it again, prompting even more angry yells and cursing.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" Twelve shouted.

"Nearly there, Xapta's starting it now!" Eleven yelled back.

The War Doctor growled in frustration when he had to close the door again after another attempt at entry.

"I don't want to disable it since we have to exit it again," he told Twelve.

"At last!" Twelve said when he heard the rockets firing.

The yells became even louder and now the War Doctor was fighting like mad to keep the door shut. But after a minute, the craft disengaged from the side of the hull and the crowd noises lessened since the people on the outside had to get away to avoid being sucked out. Then the rockets fired again and there was silence as the ship moved away from the freighter.

"Not gonna stop them for long," Twelve said, turning off his forcefield. "We have to land somewhere and make a stand against them…if they don't catch up to us first."

The War Doctor turned off his force field and followed him up to the cockpit. Twelve walked inside and noticed everyone else was still cloaked.

"Ewww, I have grey hair."

"Oh shut up," Twelve said in Eleven's direction after he heard him say that. "Listen, Xapta, we have to get away from here as fast as we can. I'm sure the others are heading into the other spaceships now and we need a good headstart."

"We need to go back to Karn and get the TARDIS," Eleven said. "Once we're inside that, it won't matter what they do to us."

"Except we need to stop them," the War Doctor said. "We can't let them take over the universe or even one planet. These nutters have got to be stopped in their tracks."

"Not only that but I have to run a scan on Rose, see if she really is pregnant or not," Twelve said.

The others switched off their forcefields and everyone became visible. Eleven smiled at Rose when she came to him and hugged him tightly.

"What if she is pregnant?" Eleven said as he held Rose.

"Then we work around that and figure out a way to make it work," Twelve said. "For now, we need to get out of here. Xapta?"

"Already doing it. Strap yourselves in, I'm going to go to lightspeed and hurry back to Karn. There are seats just beyond the cockpit."

"Come on, everyone, let's get going," Twelve said as he opened the door to the cockpit.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

The War Doctor had to admit, he was very intrigued by what was going on around him. For one thing, the girl in the box or Rose as he had to remind himself to call her was in the middle of Ten and Eleven who were practically hanging off her now while the three of them flirted shamelessly with each other. Beyond the cockpit door, there were two rows of six seats each, three seat on each side of a narrow aisle with another three seats behind them. Ten and Eleven walked with Rose to the right side and sat her down in the middle while they chatted amiably and strapped her in. The War Doctor, Twelve and Clara went to the seats across the aisle. Clara sat in the middle and the War Doctor helped strap her in as Twelve sat in the seat nearest the aisle and strapped himself in. As the War Doctor helped Clara, he noticed that Twelve kept throwing sour looks at Ten and Eleven who were now sitting down and strapping themselves in. He finished helping Clara and sat down beside her, studying Twelve while he attended to his own straps.

When everyone was finished strapping in, Twelve yelled to Xapta that they were ready before glowering again at Ten and Eleven who were laughing and giggling with Rose, oblivious to his glares. The War Doctor raised his eyebrow when Twelve turned his gaze to the floor and glared at that. He could sense that this oldest Doctor was more mature than the two giggling teenagers across the way but yet, he still could sense a heavy undercurrent of jealously from the sour looks on his face and the way he kept glaring at his other selves from time to time before looking at the floor again.

Then Xapta went into lightspeed mode and everyone's head was pressed back against the high backed leather chair and the room fell silent since it was harder to speak against the pressure in the cabin. After five minutes, Xapta came out of light speed and the pressure in the cabin returned to normal again.

"Coming in for a landing," Xapta called out to them. "I see a small blue box, is that your ship?"

"Yes!" all Doctors said in unison.

"Okay!" Xapta yelled back while Clara and Rose giggled.

When they landed, everyone got out of their restraints. Twelve quickly unbuckled his and was rushing to the door, fuming that Rose preferred to be with his younger selves instead of him. But when he reached the door, he felt someone grabbing his arm and looked down at Rose.

"Oi, wait a tick, Bob," she teased. "I was trying to get out of my restraints and get to ya before you zoomed off."

"You mean you don't want to be with the pretty boys?" Twelve said.

Rose sighed and leaned against his arm.

"I love all of you, I think I said that before," she said to him. "Besides, you're the one that married me so I s'pose I should spend the most time with you, yeah?"

Twelve smiled when she pinched his cheek.

"You don't have your sonic, do ya?" Rose said to him.

"No, they took it from me when I was at Her Nuttiness's Pleasure," Twelve replied.

"I'll find it for you. They probably stored it with the other valuables they take from the slaves," Rose said, patting his back.

The War Doctor walked up with the others and they stepped back while he used his sonic to open the door.

"Good thing they have a breathable atmosphere on this planet," he muttered. "Is there a ramp or something, Xapta?" he asked when he looked out and noticed it was a ten foot drop to the ground from the portal.

Xapta stuck her fingers in a small groove by the door and opened up a small hatch. She flipped a switch and a ramp oozed out of the hull below the portal and formed a pathway down to the ground. Ten and Eleven walked up behind Rose and Eleven grinned as he playfully flicked at her hair. He and Ten giggled when Rose thrust out her arm behind her and pretended to grab for him, opening and closing her fingers and moving her hand around while she kept her face forward. Ten grinned, grabbed the hand and kissed the back of it gently. Rose jerked her hand up to her face and mimed disgust when he let go of it.

"Ugh, space germs," she said.

She giggled when Eleven flicked her hair again. Eleven noticed Twelve sighing angrily at that as he kept his eyes on the portal and Ten grinned when Eleven stuck his tongue out at him. He quickly put his tongue back in when Twelve turned his head around and he was all innocence while Twelve eyed him a moment before he put his arm around Rose and they headed towards the portal.

Everyone walked down the narrow ramp to the planet's surface.

"Ugh, what an ugly planet they have here," Eleven said, making a face.

"Ah! But we have Rose and Clara to beautify it up," Ten said to him.

"That we do, Rose and Clara are living beautifiers," Eleven said.

"And Xapta," Clara said.

"Oh yes, so sorry, m'lady," Ten said, turning to Xapta. "You beautiful the planet also."

"Could we move on and get into the TARDIS before the Sisterhood finds us and destroys us?" Twelve said.

They walked around the front of the ship. The TARDIS was twenty feet away from it without a scratch on it. Twelve breathed a sigh of relief at the sight of his old ship. When he went inside, the other Doctors and Rose's mouths went slack.

"Wow, this is…different," Ten said, looking around.

"He made some changes to it. I had it the way I liked it and he goes and mucks with it," Eleven said while Rose giggled.

"Dunno, I like the whole Star Trek look to it, now you really are Spock," Rose said to him.

"No, he's Bob," Twelve said from the console.

"Oh yes, Bob. You're Bob and you're Bob and you're Bob," Rose said, pointing to each Doctor in turn.

"Nice to know I have a name I can use besides Doctor," the War Doctor said as he shut the doors behind him.

"Alright, now that we're inside," Twelve said. "Rose, come with me. I want to see if you really are pregnant."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Rose smiled as she followed Twelve through the TARDIS corridors back towards the Med Bay. After so long and so many attempts to find a way back, here she was at last back in what she considered her true home. Granted it looked different and the corridors were metallic instead of coral but that familiar hum was there and the familiar presence in her mind that soothed her. She had missed it terribly being cut off from it in the other universe and it pained her to think that she might have to leave again temporarily. She hoped Twelve could find a solution that would allow her to keep traveling with him.

When they reached the Med Bay, Twelve ushered her inside. He turned to close the door and was surprised to see Ten and Eleven standing there.

"I got this," he said to them.

"Rose is as much ours as she is yours, Dad," Eleven said. "We want to know if she's pregnant as well. Our younger self is watching over the Console Room and the kids so don't freak out and let us help."

Twelve stepped aside, a sour look on his face as he watched them come in. Ten stopped briefly to look at his glare and then shook his head as he walked on.

"Blimey, my Ninth Self was happy go lucky compared to you," he muttered as he walked over to a bed near the back of the room.

The bed was near the floor and had a soft foam mattress and pillow. Fresh, crisp white sheets and pillowcases were on it along with a pale blue duvet. Rose, who had experience with the Med Bay before, sat down on it and waited for instructions.

"So…blood test or scan?" Eleven said to Twelve.

"Both, I believe. I want to make absolutely sure she's pregnant," Twelve said, walking over to a counter on the left side of the room.

"I'll ready the scan then," Eleven said.

"And I will sit with the patient and be matron," Ten said, sitting down beside Rose. "Hello, love, feeling a bit under the weather today?" he said sweetly while Rose snickered. "Poor little lamb, bit of the flu or perhaps a pregnancy, it's very hard to tell nowadays between them."

"You haven't changed one bit," Rose said, playfully swatting his arm.

"Well, I suppose since I'm matron that I must inform you that you might have dengue fever and we may have to amputate. That may be a wee painful so just keeping you informed."

Rose snickered as Eleven rolled over a portable scanning device.

"Now, this is the dewombafier here," Ten said in his sickeningly sweet voice while Eleven rolled it up to the bed. "It will hoover the womb out your navel so bit of pain there too. Remember, just keeping you informed."

"Will you get up and let her lie down in the bed, you daft loon," Twelve said to Ten while he wheeled over a trolley filled with syringes, gauzes, a tourniquet and a small handheld scanner.

"Remember, dearie, I will be nearby if you need a newspaper or grapes or a smack to the head. Bless," Ten said, patting her hand.

Twelve rolled his eyes and shook his head while Ten gave Eleven an impish grin and took his place next to him. He told Rose to lay down and Rose lay out on the bed while Twelve put some supplies on the bed next to her arm and knelt down beside her.

"Are you comfy, dearie?" Ten said, leaning over slightly towards her. "Do you need a bedpan?"

"Or perhaps a puppy? Puppies are cool," Eleven added.

"Nah, I'm good, thanks," Rose said, waving her hand dismissively before she relaxed and let Twelve find a vein on her arm. "I would like a cup of water though."

"That'll be ten pounds plus an extra forty pounds for ice," Ten said. "And one hundred quid for a lemon."

Rose laughed when Twelve shot her an exasperated look before he put a rubber tourniquet around her upper arm and tied it. He found the vein again before he took the cap off the syringe and gently eased it into her arm.

"Bless her little cotton socks," Ten said, nudging Eleven when they noticed Rose wincing as the needle went in.

"She's brave, that one," Eleven said, nodding. "Perhaps amputation will be easier than we thought."

"Will you two shut up so she doesn't laugh and ruin this?" Twelve said over his shoulder as he eased a test tube onto the back of the syringe.

"He's quite grumpy, eh?" Eleven said to Ten as Twelve drew some of Rose's blood.

"Very much so," Ten said. "He must be the Sour Dour of all our lives."

"Very sour dour," Eleven agreed, nodding.

"If you don't shut your fu…faces," Twelve said, correcting himself. "I'm going to ram this needle in your eyes and you can go blind for the rest of your regenerations!"

"Very sour dour," Ten said to Eleven, nodding.

"Aye," Eleven said.

Rose giggled as Twelve sighed deeply and finished drawing blood. He put a bit of gauze on the puncture and put some tape on it to hold it there. He gathered up his supplies and put his two test tubes worth of blood onto the trolley and looked at his younger selves.

"Now you can scan her, Matron," he said sarcastically before he wheeled the trolley back to the counter.

"Did that hurt, dearie, are you in considerable agony now?" Ten said, running over and squatting down where Twelve had been.

Rose giggled and made exaggerated moaning sounds while she pointed to her arm.

"Oh no, bubonic plague has set in, we must operate at once, Matron," Ten said to Eleven.

"On it, um, Doctor Doctor," Eleven said.

The scanner consisted of a large monitor attached to a pole that could be adjusted and raised or lowered. Eleven pushed a button on the side of the monitor and lowered it until it was even with the top of the bed. He then rolled the tripod legs until a couple of them were under the bed and turned the monitor downwards so it was parallel to the bed. He told Rose to move over slightly so he could position her under the monitor. Ten helped adjust her until the lower half of her body was under the monitor.

"Now, you just relax while Doctor Doctor does his scans, love," Ten said sweetly as he took her hand in his and patted it.

"Okay, Matron," Rose said, sniggering while Ten patted her hand some more.

Eleven pushed a button on the side of the monitor and it turned on, lighting up his face while he stared down at it. He pushed another button and high Gallifreyan writing that said SCAN IN PROGRESS flashed on and off as the scanner looked at her insides.

"Watch how you scan her, mate," Ten said to him. "If she is with child, we don't want a mutant on her hands."

"Or a baby that has a time head," Eleven said as he looked at the screen.

"What's a time head?" Rose said.

Eleven grinned.

"Something a pregnant friend told me once after she feared being pregnant in the TARDIS would affect the baby."

"You had a pregnant woman in here?" Rose said. "Wow, things certainly changed after I left."

"Oh…oh my," Eleven muttered.

"Oh my, what?" Rose said, glancing at Ten.

"You're pregnant, Rose," Twelve said, walking over to her. "I believe that's what my counterpart was just about to say."


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

There was a stunned silence in the room for a moment until Twelve broke it.

"Just scanned my blood samples and she's with child, to put it nicely," he said to Eleven. "Assuming you found the same?"

"Yes, but I found something that your blood test wouldn't detect. Have a look at this," Eleven said, pointing to the monitor.

Ten glanced at Rose before he stood up and joined them. Rose watched with mounting fear at the stunned expressions on their faces.

"What's wrong? Is something wrong?" Rose finally said when no one said anything.

Ten walked back over to her and knelt down, only this time when he took her hand in his he was deathly serious.

"The fetus is little more than a group of cells at the moment," he said to her. "But they're glowing."

"Glowing?" Rose said.

"Glowing with a golden light," Twelve said, turning to her. "The same light that shot out of you when that woman tried to torture you."

"What does that mean?" Rose said, wishing she could see it herself.

"I don't know, Rose," Twelve said, running his fingers through his hair. "This hasn't happened on Gallifrey for millennia and to my knowledge, not with a human. You already seem to have this Bad Wolf thing inside you, maybe it's fusing itself with the child."

"Is that good or bad though?" Eleven said to them. "We're not even sure what this Bad Wolf is and already it's laying claim to the fetus."

"So far, it's been a protector," Twelve said as he wheeled the scanner a few feet away from the bed. "It protected me from the Daleks and protected Rose when one of those nutters tried to slice it open…and I suppose it protected Jack by bringing him back to life. Beyond that, I'm not sure what it is but it doesn't seem to want to harm Rose in any way."

"So further tests are in order then," Ten said.

"Yes but we have to worry about the Sisterhood and stop them," Twelve said. "We need to sort that out before we do anything further here. I think everything will be alright until then."

"You think?" Rose said.

"I don't know, Rose, I really don't," Twelve said. "This is all new to me. And now, we also have to find a way to fit this into the scheme of things. Because I have a feeling even if we try to abort the fetus, which I don't want to, that it'll rear up and attack us or the entity will at any rate. Then we'll be flung across the room into a wall. That's my theory, that the glow is the entity not only fusing with the child but setting up a protective barrier so no one takes it."

"Which may mean," Ten said. "That if the Sisterhood tries to take it, even after birth, the Bad Wolf will protect it."

"That's my thought on it," Twelve said.

"Well, let's hope that's true," Eleven said. "We'll need all the help we can get."

Twelve glanced at Rose and told his counterparts he wanted to speak with them privately. Ten quickly bent over and kissed her cheek, murmuring that everything was going to be okay and get some rest before he followed the others out the door. He led them a storage room across the way and told them to go inside. Once the door was locked and soundproofed, he told them about his idea on how to let Rose travel with him again once she was done stopping the Reality Bomb. Ten and Eleven exchanged glances as Twelve told him his idea.

"So, you want my past self to keep Rose there, drop the clone off with Sarah Jane and then you just swing round and pick her back up again?" Ten said when he finished.

"That's the plan, yeah," Twelve said.

"Okay, so what's wrong with telling my past self to keep her there once she's finished and drop the clone off with Sarah Jane when she goes and just go on as before and let her travel with me."

"Because it might change the future if I do that," Twelve said.

"It might change the future if you do it," Eleven said. "How do you know something big isn't coming up in your timeline that Rose could muck with. I'm assuming you're the first of a new regeneration cycle since I'm on my last life here."

"Yes, I am."

"Then there are potentially more lives after you," Eleven said. "If you take Rose along, what's to stop her from messing up something in your future. Maybe…if Rose goes back with him," he said, pointing to Ten, " and lands up with me and you change, you won't be such a dour sour in future."

"I'm not a dour sour," Twelve said.

He frowned when Ten and Eleven just stared at him silently.

"What?" he said.

"Waiting on the punchline of your joke," Eleven said. "But now I'm realizing you meant it when you said that, you poor deluded thing."

"Whatever, the point is the three of us want her back," Twelve said.

"Don't forget Grumpy Gus up front. He may seize her and go back through the portal before we have a chance to lay claim," Ten said.

"Rassilon, is Rose a human being on a nugget of gold?" Eleven said. "Why don't we just draw and quarter her and each have a piece so we can lay claim to that!"

"I'm the one that married her so technically, you lot aren't her husbands yet," Twelve said.

"So…what's your point? We can't have her until we are married then?" Ten said.

"What's River gonna think if Rose is there?" Twelve said, leaning in to Eleven's face.

"Ooo, yeah, good point," Eleven said, wincing.

"Wait? River Song, what's she got to do with…"

Ten's voice faded into silence and his eyes widened.

"No!" he said to Eleven. "What she implied in The Library, that really happened?"

"Yup and it did and he's right, I can't have two wives, can I?" Eleven said.

"You think River would even tolerate that?" Twelve said.

"Um…probably not," Eleven said. "Perhaps it is best I hold off on having her for the moment."

Twelve looked at Ten who adopted a stubborn, petulant demeanor.

"Now wait a moment, I'm not married to…well, I'm married to Lizzy, I suppose, but that's not binding!" Ten said, holding up his finger while Eleven snickered. "I have no intention of taking the throne. Besides, when I said will you marry me, it was a test to see if she was a Zygon and she wasn't and it was all a big mistake, so there!"

"Now go back and say that to her face when you see her again," Eleven said to him.

"I'm alone at the moment so why can't Rose come with me?" Ten said.

"And what happens when you get to him? Is she gonna jump over his timeline and fall into my arms the moment I regenerate?" Twelve said.

"I…I intend to stay for awhile so I need companionship," Ten said defiantly.

"P'eh, keep on saying that, mate, maybe it'll come true," Eleven said, rolling his eyes.

"I don't want to go," Ten said.

Eleven and Twelve looked at each other.

"Is that his favorite thing to say?" Twelve asked.

"It's getting to be, I think," Eleven replied.

"Look, why not let Rose make up her mind and decide," Ten said to them. "If she chooses me, you lot still get her so give her the facts and let her choose where she wants to insert herself. Like we said, your timeline can end up just as altered as ours could."

"It's already altering since we're allowing her to keep the child," Eleven said. "I agree, let Rose choose."

Twelve thought it over for a moment.

"Very well but first we have to stop the Sisterhood so we need to keep Rose in here so they can't get to her and the child," he said.

"Agreed," Ten said.

"Agreed," Eleven added.

Twelve nodded.

"Very well, let's go tell the others what's happening and prepare for battle," he said.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

The Doctors came out of the storage room and walked up to the Console Room. By the time they got up there, the War Doctor, Xapta and Clara were standing by the front door, listening through it.

"What's going on?" Twelve said as they headed over to them.

"I think they're outside," Clara said. "At least some of them are. We can hear them through the door. They're talking about breaking in here."

"Let them try, it's nearly impossible to do that," the War Doctor said.

Twelve inserted himself in between him and Xapta and pressed his ear to the door while Eleven stood behind him. Ten leaned against the railing at the back and crossed his arms over his chest while he listened. There really was no need to put their ears directly to the door since they could hear the women shouting outside. Twelve jerked his head back when someone started pounding on the door.

"Oh yeah, like we'd open the door for them," Clara said dryly.

"Now, now, Claraboo," Eleven said, putting his arm around her. "We must be more tolerant of a religious, megalomaniac nutters who want to take over the universe. They are people too, you know."

Clara giggled at that but she sobered up when more people started pounding on the door.

"Do they really think this is going to help them?" the War Doctor said, gesturing to the door.

"They can't get inside, can they?" Xapta said, worried.

"Highly unlikely," the War Doctor said. "The outside may look wooden but it's built to withstand most anything. Don't worry, all they can do is knock and yell at us."

Ten listened to them but he kept his eyes to the floor while he thought over the recent events. He had longed for Rose ever since he left her in the other universe and wished that he could have a do over. Many times he had contemplated going back for her but the fear of destroying two universes held him back. He wondered if perhaps he could persuade Rose to come with him. He could pop back in time to the events after the Crucible and pull aside his past self for a conversation and tell him to keep her and let the clone go with Sarah Jane. But he wasn't going to force Rose to do anything she didn't want to do. Just knowing that she would come back to him at some point in his lives made him happy, even if it meant it would take a few centuries from his point in time for that to happen.

He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and he looked up to see Rose was coming towards them. He smiled tenderly at her and held his hand over to her. Rose smiled in return and walked over to him. When she reached him, he put his arm around her and smiled when she snuggled against him, loving the feel of her body against his and the familiar scents that came with her. Rose jerked her head up when someone resumed their pounding on the door and yelled that they better let them in or else. The War Doctor snorted.

"Or else what?" he said, rolling his eyes. "They can't get in here!"

"Are you sure?"

Everyone looked at Rose when she said that. Twelve felt another twinge of jealously when he saw where she was but kept silent about it.

"What do you mean, are you sure?" Eleven said to her. "You know as well as we do that nothing can get in here….well, almost nothing," he conceded.

"That's my point. What about that…tractor beam that pulled us out and took us to the Gamestation? That came right through the walls," Rose said.

"That was the Daleks," Twelve said. "The Daleks are more sophisticated than these nutters, trust me," he added, pointing to the door.

"What about that arsenal," Clara said. "Would they have something inside that?"

"And this lot, they're from Gallifrey as well, yeah?" Rose said. "So…wouldn't they know about TARDISes?"

"They're ancestors were from Gallifrey but this lot is far removed from that," the War Doctor said to her. "I doubt if they have the knowhow to break into a TARDIS. They didn't even have TARDISes when the Pythia ruled. As for happening to have something that could break into one. I didn't see anything like that when we were in the arsenal so I doubt it."

Suddenly, there was a shift and the floor tilted downwards. Twelve and the War Doctor reached out to stop Xapta while Ten clutched the railing with one hand and held onto Rose with the other. Eleven grabbed onto the railing on the other side and grabbed onto Clara as the room tilted downwards.

"What's going on?" Xapta said.

"The TARDIS is going sideways," the War Doctor said. "They're either lowering it to the ground or lifting it up and carrying it."

"Great, now they can carry us inside the monastery," Clara said.

After thirty seconds, the room righted itself again and everyone relaxed.

"What happened? Did they put us down again?" Clara said as Eleven let go of her.

"No, the room has a stabilizer," Twelve said. "If it tilts, the interior rights itself so we're always remaining upright. My guess is they didn't put us back, they're more than likely carrying us away."

"They still couldn't get in here," Ten said as he relaxed his deathlike grip on Rose and held her gently.

"They can't force us out then?" Xapta said.

The War Doctor chuckled.

"My dear, this ship is self contained. Not only could they not get inside but if they tried to starve us out, it wouldn't work. This ship has everything a house has in endless supply. They'd die and turn to dust before we ran out of anything," he said.

"So we don't have to go outside until we're good and ready to," Eleven said.

Rose was lying against Ten listening to all this when suddenly she felt funny and her body started aching. She grunted softly in response and Ten looked at her.

"Rose, are you alright?" he asked.

Rose was about to respond when suddenly a huge agonizing jolt of pain surged throughout her body. Her mouth opened in a silent scream as she staggered back and to everyone's horror, she fell back onto the floor and the lower half of her body began to glow with a golden light.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

"Great, as if there isn't enough to deal with at the moment," Twelve said as he, Ten and Eleven knelt down.

"Rose? Are you alright? What's wrong?" Ten said, grabbing her hand and holding it while Rose grimaced and writhed in pain.

Ten winced when she squeezed his hand so hard he thought his bones would break but he kept holding on and he and Eleven and Twelve picked her up and hurried back to the Med Bay while the others followed. Rose writhed in their arms as the glow intensified.

"Damn it, I should have known that entity wasn't benign," Twelve growled as they hurried into the Med Bay.

They lay Rose gently on the bed and as the others came into the room, Eleven grabbed the scanner, turned it on and Ten and Twelve positioned Rose as best they could while he put the scanner over the glowing portion of her abdomen.

"Come on, work faster!" Eleven muttered as SCAN IN PROGRESS flashed on the monitor.

"Oh God, it hurts!" Rose moaned, trying to keep still for the scan but having a hard time. Xapta, Clara and the War Doctor walked up to her and Clara knelt down, grabbing her right hand and trying to give her support.

"What?"

Clara looked up when she heard Eleven and noticed the three Doctors were staring at the monitor in disbelief.

"That's impossible, it was just a cluster of cells thirty minutes ago," Ten said.

"What's wrong?" Clara said as the War Doctor walked over to take a look at the monitor.

"It's growing, Clara. The child is growing…rapidly," Twelve said. "It was a cluster of cells like he said and now it's probably about a month old at least."

"In thirty minutes?" Xapta said.

"That glow, I think it's making the child grow inside her," Eleven said, looking at Rose's abdomen. "Speeding up the process."

"So she could have the child today?" Xapta said.

"If it grows this much in a half hour, I'm guessing an hour or two before it's full grown," Ten said. "Maybe even less than that?"

"It hurts!" Rose said.

"Can she handle it?" Clara said, fearfully. "The rapid growth won't kill her, will it?"

"I don't know, Clara," Twelve said, running to the counter. "I don't know what this Bad Wolf will do. But it seems to want the child to come sooner rather than later!"

"It's growing even while we're watching it," the War Doctor said, shaking his head.

Twelve readied a sedative and hurried back to Rose's side. Clara moved and watched as the Doctor inserted the needle into Rose's arm and put the sedative into her body. Within a few minutes, Rose stopping writhing and relaxed, her face went slack and her breathing became steady and normal as she entered a drugged state. Clara and Xapta stayed by her side while the Doctors hurried back and forth inside the room, gathering supplies and monitoring the progress of the fetus.

"You lot carry on," Twelve said to them. "I'm going to check and see what the nutters are doing and I'll be back. TARDIS, signal me if something major happens," he said to the ceiling as he ran out.

Eleven knelt down beside Rose with a small tray filled with things for a blood draw. Clara noticed that his face was extremely pale and his hands were trembling slightly. She looked up at Ten. He was staring at the monitor with a calm demeanor but she could see he was also pale and looked stricken as he and the War Doctor monitored the progress of the child. By now, the glow had dimmed down but it was still there as a soft golden aura. Rose turned her head slowly and watched Eleven with glazed eyes as he searched for a suitable vein in her arm.

"Will I die?" she asked him with a slurred voice.

"No," Eleven said firmly. "You're not going to die, Rose. There are a roomful of people who won't let that happen. I'm just taking a blood sample so we can better understand what's going on. Just relax."

"You drugged me; I can't do anything else but relax."

Eleven chuckled at that which made Clara smile. He continued with his work, drawing Rose's blood while Ten ran another scan to determine the size and age of the fetus.

"Says it's nearly two months old now," Ten said to everyone. "I'm sure in ten minutes it'll be bigger than that."

"So she can have the baby in about an hour or so?" Xapta said.

"Better ready supplies in case that happens," the War Doctor said.

Ten nodded. He flitted back and forth, helping the War Doctor while also checking the monitor. By now the glow was nearly gone but it was still there as a soft haze. Eleven finished the blood draw and took the vials over to the counter with the rest of the supplies while Clara shifted her body so she could sit by her friend.

"Are you in pain?" Clara asked her.

"Not now," Rose slurred out. "Thank God for drugs."

Clara chuckled as Xapta knelt down beside her. Rose gazed at Clara for a moment.

"If I die, take care of the Doctor for me," she said softly to Clara.

"You're not gonna die, Rose, you're gonna be fine and so is the child," Clara said firmly. "Just believe in that. The Doctor's a miracle worker, you know."

"Tell me about it," Rose slurred.

She fell silent while Clara rubbed her shoulder and Xapta held her hand.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

When Twelve didn't come back right away, Eleven walked up to the Console Room to see what was going on. He found him standing by the door with his ear to it. As he walked up, Twelve looked at him and Eleven stopped short when he saw the sour look on his face.

"No offense, mate, but do you ever smile or are you in a perpetual state of grumpiness?" Eleven said as he continued to walk towards him.

"I don't have a lot to smile about at the moment, no," Twelve said. "I'm sorry if I stopped being spastic and insane the moment I changed into this body."

Eleven bit back a comment, figuring it was a waste of time to get into an argument about his personality change. Instead, he walked up to the door and stood beside Twelve. Both men pressed their ears to the door and listened. He could hear female noises outside the TARDIS but they were too far away from the door for them to know what they were saying.

"Took a peek out and we're inside the monastery in the throne room," Twelve said to his younger self. "What that means for us, I'm not sure but it can't be good. What about Rose?"

"The baby is growing rapidly, it's now over two months old and probably older than that now," Eleven said.

"So that…thing inside her is making her have the child now?" Twelve said. "Why?"

"No idea but I'm glad we have her here where the nutters can't get to her. She's been sedated so she's resting comfortably but if this keeps up, we might have to deliver the baby very soon."

"Wonderful, more worries," Twelve said.

They gasped and jerked away from the door when someone started pounding on it furiously.

"YOU CAN'T STAY INSIDE THERE FOREVER!" a woman shrieked.

"ACTUALLY, WE CAN!" Twelve yelled back.

This only prompted more furious pounding and threats of forcing their way inside. Twelve rolled his eyes at that.

"THIS IS A TIME MACHINE THAT IS FULLY FUNCTIONAL AND SELF CONTAINED," Eleven yelled through the door. "I'M BETTING YOU DON'T HAVE THE TECHNOLOGY TO BREAK IN HERE AND WE'LL BE ABLE TO SURVIVE IN HERE AND LAST LONGER THAN YOU DO. ESPECIALLY SINCE SOME OF US CAN REGENERATE!"

They waited for a response but none was forthcoming so Eleven shrugged and he and Twelve walked back to the Med Bay. Rose was sleeping while Clara and Xapta sat in chairs next to her. Eleven looked around when he and Twelve entered the room but couldn't see the War Doctor or Ten.

"The Non Doctor went to have a shower and the other Doctor is using the loo, at least that's what they told us," Clara said when Eleven asked them where they'd gotten to. Twelve walked over to Rose and knelt down to check on her while Eleven looked at the scan.

"It's gotten bigger, I just checked," Clara said to Eleven.

"Yes, it has," Eleven said. "Maybe three, four months now by my estimation."

"So in another half hour, the labor starts," Twelve said, standing up. "And then what, the child keeps on growing until it's an adult in one day and old the next?"

"Why is this happening?" Eleven said, pacing around the room. "Amy and Rory had sex in here and River didn't just grow like mad inside of Amy. If this is the TARDIS…"

"But what if it isn't just the TARDIS?" Twelve said, cutting him off. "What if she's been possessed by something and it was in here all along and the TARDIS energy not only woke it up but gave it power."

"So taking it out of her, we only took out the energy, not the entity," Eleven said.

"Apparently so and now it's growing a child."

"So then what?" Xapta said. "Will the entity be reborn as the child?"

The room fell silent and the Doctors stared at each other.

"Blimey, what if she's right?" Eleven said. "What if this is the way for the Bad Wolf to gain a corporeal form."

"And do what exactly? Take over the universe like these nutters want?" Clara said.

"That would explain why her womb is glowing," Twelve said.

"The glow was the Bad Wolf entering the fetus then?" Eleven speculated.

Everyone looked at Rose while she slept.

"This might not be a good thing," Twelve said. "We might have to deal with something a wee bit nasty once it's born."

"So it really could keep on growing after birth," Clara said.

"Keep growing until it's full grown," Twelve said. "And then…who knows."

"This thing inside Rose, it's been there since the start," Xapta said. "Maybe it's been listening to everyone and maybe its decided it really does want to rule everything."

"Their new messiah," Eleven added.

"And they want you lot to be its bodyguards if that happens," Xapta added. "Or at least him and Rose," she said, gesturing to Twelve.

"Oh I sure now that they know we exist, we'll be recruited for guard duty along with him," Eleven said, pointing to Twelve. "All of us. Possibly even you, Xapta, unless they burn you at the stake for treason."

"Sorry everyone, had to step out for a mo," Ten said, strolling back inside. "How is our patient?"

"We have come up with some rather distressing theories about why the child is growing inside Rose," Eleven said.

"Yes. And I'm sure you and Granddad won't like what you hear," Twelve added.

"Great. TARDIS, find our other self and have him come to the Med Bay so we can hear the latest news," Ten said to the ceiling.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

When the War Doctor joined them in the Med Bay, Eleven and Twelve told them their theories about Rose. Ten and the War Doctor were stunned into silence after they were finished while Eleven went to check the monitor.

"It's grown," Eleven said grimly.

Ten hesitated a moment before he walked over to the bed and sat down beside Rose. He put his fingertips against Rose's temples and everyone watched while he sent her into an even deeper sleep.

"I'm speaking to the entity known as Bad Wolf," he said as he took his fingertips away. "I want you to use Rose and speak to us and tell us why you are inside her and why you have taken over her baby."

There was silence for a moment while everyone waited for a response. Then just when Ten thought he'd have to repeat his request, Rose's eyes snapped open and her eyes were glowing as she turned her head towards him.

"I am the Bad Wolf," Rose said in the same otherworldly voice she used on the Game Station.

"What do you want with Rose?" Twelve asked her.

"I am Rose's protector. I have been inside her since birth, lying dormant until the TARDIS awakened me."

"What do you want with her child?" Eleven said.

"I have heard you speaking and you are correct, I wish to manifest myself in Rose's child but not to conquer, I wish to help protect the universe as I did once."

"Who are you really?" Ten said.

"I am one of the Eternals."

"The Eternals are no longer here," Ten said.

"Yes, my brothers and sisters escaped during the Time War through The Howling but I stayed on. I looked through history and saw this human child, I looked at her timelines, saw that one day she would travel with you and be an essential part of your life and I entered her mother's womb while she was forming and bonded with her."

"But the Eternals are physical beings," Eleven said. "How did you manage to become a non corporeal being and possess Rose?"

"I do not "possess" her, I am a part of her," the Eternal said angrily. "And as for my form, I volunteered to become like this."

"For what reason?" Twelve said.

"I wish to help the Doctor. I knew that one day he would meet Rose so I bonded with her to protect and serve him."

"Serve him," the War Doctor muttered.

"I have always admired the Doctor and his fight against evil. Unlike my brothers and sisters, I wanted to do more than just observe. I wished to be a part of his crusade and so I allowed my body to be vaporized and become intangible so I could find someone who could help me carry out my wish."

"But you didn't ask if Rose wanted you inside her," Twelve said angrily.

"No. But I knew that Rose would need my assistance. It was I who put the strong desire to return to the Game Station and help you. I knew that together we could save you from the Daleks."

"So why do you want to be born now?" Clara asked.

"Because I feel that it's time for me to become manifest again and assist that way. Rose is wonderful but I can only do so much through her. Now I want to be my own person again."

"And how do you know that I'll accept you onto the TARDIS once you become…manifest," Twelve said. "I don't choose just anyone to travel with me."

"I'm well aware of that, Doctor. I don't have to travel with you in order to affect change."

"So…what becomes of Rose then?" Ten said.

"Rose has grown to be a confident, young woman. I feel that she can survive without my constant protection."

"Unless one of those nutters out there tries to slit her open again," Twelve said.

"The Sisterhood is dangerous, they must be stopped."

"Yes, Miss Bad Wolf, we got that already," Twelve said. "But thanks loads for reminding us."

Bad Wolf fell silent for a moment, her closed eyes moving rapidly under her eyelids.

"Doctor?" she finally said.

"Yes?" Ten, Eleven and Twelve said in unison.

"Do you wish Rose Tyler to stay with you?"

The three Doctors glanced at one another.

"Yes…" Eleven said warily, knowing the thoughts of his counterparts.

"I can help make that happen."

"How?" Ten said.

"I can change what happened after the Crucible was destroyed so that Rose continues to travel with you."

"Really? How can you do that?" Ten said.

"We Eternals are powerful; we can shape events if we wish. Give me the word and Rose can be with you…all of you for the rest of your lives."


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

The room fell into a stunned silence as everyone looked at the Bad Wolf.

"Do you want Rose Tyler to stay with you as your lives mate?" Bad Wolf repeated. "And live on past her brief existence?"

The Doctors glanced at one another.

"I do," Eleven finally said resolutely.

"I do as well," Ten said.

They looked at Twelve. Twelve cocked his eyebrow and looked at his counterparts.

"What? I married her, didn't I?" he said to them.

"I think the answer is yes," Eleven said to Bad Wolf.

"So be it," Bad Wolf replied.

Suddenly, an intense golden glow surrounded Rose's body and everyone turned away and shielded their eyes. When the glow faded and they turned back, they were stunned when Rose wasn't there anymore.

"What?" Eleven said, looking around in shock. "Where'd she go?"

They ran their hands over the spot where Rose had been in case she'd turned invisible but all they could feel was air.

"Why did she do that?" Clara said to them.

The Doctors leaned back up and looked at each other.

"At a guess, I'm thinking the Bad Wolf has gone to fix things so Rose was always with us and there was no universe imploding paradox," Twelve said. "I'm guessing she needed our permission before she did this so it would legitimize the whole thing in its eyes."

"So when is she coming back?" Xapta asked.

The three Doctors were about to reply when suddenly their bodies stiffened and their eyes widened. The War Doctor frowned and leaned in to look at them.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

The three Doctors stood there, frozen as if in a trance. The War Doctor snapped his fingers at them and waved his hand in front of their faces but no one responded. Clara walked over to Eleven and Twelve and tried to shake them but neither of them responded.

"What's wrong with them?" Clara said to the War Doctor.

"I don't know, it's like they're frozen in time now," the War Doctor said.

There was another flash behind them and they spun around to see Rose standing near the War Doctor, also frozen with her eyes open. Beside her was a young woman with shoulder length brown hair, a slim, muscular figure and a face and jaw line similar to the Twelfth Doctor. Both women were wearing black jeans, white t shirts and a black leather jacket with white tennis shoes. The mystery woman was also unmoving and wide eyed.

"What is going on?" Xapta said.

"My theory is the Bad Wolf is rewriting history and she's paused everyone involved until it's finished. Rose is here because of the rewrite and at a guess, that's her and the Doctor's daughter," he said, pointing to the mystery woman.

Clara was about to reply to that when suddenly, her body stiffened and she too became frozen and wide eyed.

"Now what?" Xapta said to the War Doctor.

"She's being rewritten as well, at a guess," the War Doctor said.

"What about me…and you, why aren't we frozen?"

"Well, I'm before their time," he said, gesturing to the three Doctors. "If Rose was inserted into their timelines, they are the ones that need to be rewritten, not me. As for you…perhaps she hasn't gotten to you yet. Clara didn't freeze up right away, which says to me that this all started back before she came along."

"Yes, but all the Doctors froze up together," Xapta said.

"Yes, but usually what affects one affects the ones that come after so I'm guessing…again…that they needed to be stopped together in order to save time and fix their timelines together. Just a theory since I've never seen this happen before," the War Doctor said with a shrug.

"So when they unfreeze, what do you think'll happen?" Xapta said.

"Again, just guessing, but they'll have altered memories and they will carry on as if Rose had always been with them. So if you tell them that they had their memories altered they probably won't remember all this happening," he said, gesturing to the frozen people.

He raised his eyebrows when Xapta froze.

"And apparently we're near the end of the rewrite now," the War Doctor said.

He looked at Ten and Eleven, still frozen in time and shook his head.

"Too bad the all powerful Eternal didn't do something about their fashion sense and age," he said when he noticed nothing had changed about them physically.

There was another bright flash of light and the War Doctor shielded his eyes. When the light faded, he took his hand away and noticed they were now back by the front door. Twelve had his ear to the door, Eleven and Ten were standing behind him, leaning against the railing with their arms folded over their chests and Rose, Xapta and the mystery woman were standing near the console. The War Doctor walked over and put his ear to the door but he couldn't hear anything outside and he wondered if the Bad Wolf had frozen all the women too. Then suddenly, everyone started moving again as if it were a movie being played again after a lengthy pause. This time he did hear shouting outside the door and more pounding and he knew that time had been rewritten for the women as well.

"YOU'RE NOT GETTING IN, YOU DAFT COWS, SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL STOP YOUR POUNDING!" Twelve yelled at the door.

"Good luck with that, mate," Eleven said. "They've been going at it for the last five minutes. You'd think they're fists would be all bloodied and bruised by now."

The War Doctor was fascinated with all this since he alone remembered the past as it was. He also was curious about the mystery woman standing beside Rose but was stymied on how to ask without it looking like he was a doddering old idiot since he assumed they had been introduced by now. Then he got an idea and casually walked over to the woman.

"Excuse me…I'm sorry, what was your name again?" he said to her.

"Alicia," the woman replied.

"Ah yes, Alicia, that's it. Sorry, I'm getting soft in the head in my old age," the War Doctor said. "I was wanting to know if you could come with me for a moment. I haven't been inside this TARDIS for long and I need help locating something. Could you show me where it is?"

"Mum, is that okay?" Alicia said to Rose.

"Yeah, I doubt all these nutters can do is pound and scream, go ahead," Rose said.

The War Doctor smiled, happy that his suspicions were correct about Alicia's identity. He walked with Alicia towards the back door while the rest of the occupants kept their vigil by the door.


End file.
